Untitled Tale
by lookupon scarletskies
Summary: [NejiTen] [ch.9 UP] Tenten was to work as a maid in the Hyuuga's mansion. What sort of begining or end will this lead to? T for language, mostly NejiTen, some NaruHina and negligible amount of SasuSaku.
1. Another village, another start

Mainly NejiTen, implied NaruHina and almost negligible amount of SasuSaku. Read at your own risk.

I don't own the characters at all, I just abuse them.

* * *

Untitled Tale 

Chapter 1, Another village, another start

* * *

"_What the hell!" A scream of disbelief roamed through the village of Konoha._

"_Proven by your usage of foul language, Tenten, the training is absolutely necessary for a young lady like you…"_

"_But mom! Nobody cares if my action is womanly or not, for god sake, I hunt! There is no need of urbane manners or gentleness, it is the slaughter and the quarrels that matter!"_

"_Hunter is never a life, young lady. This training will provide you necessary common sense in behaving like a normal woman…"_

"_Then I will not be part of the so-called-woman they classified!"_

"_Look at all of these rude interruptions, my dear! In this phase you will not be able to marry, let along settle down with children! Is obeying and fulfilling your mother's last wish that hard?"_

"_You are NOT DEAD YET!"_

"_Just listen and stop arguing. Your training will be starting tomorrow for the next two months, now start packing…"_

"_SCREW THIS CRAP!"_

_--- _

…And that was the last thing Tenten remembered before she stood in front of the grand Hyuuga mansion. Her fingers tapped viciously on her suitcase as she hesitated to ring the doorbell. She was forced by her stubborn mother to attend to this "necessary" training—the training to become a maid in the Hyuuga's family. This royal Hyuuga family had a great deal of history—it was told that this is where the rich and intelligent people had originated from, most of them were extremely skilled knights and advisers, often served as the king's left or right hand. However, more legendary was the quality of maids and servant this family had provided. All the maids who had successfully completed the training were known as "ideal wives", while the servants were entitled as nobles.

Now, under her _lovely_ mother's order, Tenten would have to adjust herself from the original hunter life to being a maid. _Nice switch, eh?_

Actually, Tenten doesn't mind having to switch from one live style to another. To her, adapting to the surrounding was a piece of cake. Growing up as a hunter, Tenten had perfect skills in surviving in anywhere with nothing, and is famous for making weapons with her bare hands. However, it is the fact that she has to be a maid—which means, dressed up in black and white lace dresses looking like a doll and acting as a phony. This thought disgusted her deeply as she is a woman of "honesty".

Another thought that irritates her was the history of those who tried to severe in the Hyuugas. There was rumors that maids in that hell mansion were treated like animals or slaves, and often tortured brutally if found in any suspicious attempt of wrongdoing. Tenten actually had friends who been there and retold the story of the cruel treatments.

First, there was Termari, who was saved by her brother Gaara when he realized she was almost forced to drink poison for serving the wrong dessert at the wrong time. Termari was special though, her family was powerful—almost as powerful as the Hyuugas, and there goes the reason why Gaara was able to withdraw her from her fate (Or was it because Gaara almost started a civil war with he heard the news with the Hyuugas? Tenten was unsure.)

Then there was Ino, who snapped out after a week of severing, complaining that she couldn't handle being treated like slaves. In fact, when Ino stopped by her house criticizing over how she lived for the past week, Tenten had noticed mysterious scars and wounds on her arms, as well as blood stains from her work clothes.

Her best friend and another former hunter, Sakura had also been there too, except her case couldn't really be analyzed, considered that she was kidnapped by prince Sasuke during her three months service. However, Tenten did heard that the reason prince Sasuke had kidnapped her was because his spies, who located themselves in the mansion, had reported that Sakura was beaten with sticks by guards when she accidentally mistook the master's sword as a tool to sharpen the fence (There were also rumors that Sasuke had kidnapped Sakura because he had fell in love with her and wanted her for himself, but that was not relevant to current discussed matter). Above all, all the histories past on were horrific tales and Tenten swore to herself that she would NEVER end up like them.

Yet she stood in front of the mansion with her suitcase today, completely betraying her promise. _Screw this._ After another moment of hesitation, she decided to rang the bell, and start her hell life.

"Well, here goes nothing." She mumbled roughly as her fingers lands on the door bell, which resulted in an immediate appear of about ten guards, with swords hung in front of her.

"How may we help you, miss?" They echoed emotionless in unity.

"Umm, I am Tenten, I came to train." _Shit, I forgot to keep my weapons handy, what if they decided to attack? Wise move, Tenten._

"You came here to train? Then you must…" Before those guards echoed in unity once again, a cold hard voice had interrupted.

"Who is there?" _Double shit, a voice that sounded powerful. Dead meat walking here._

"A new maid had come to train, young master." The guards responded, still emotionless.

"…New maid?" The "young master" sounded puzzled, "By the way she responded, no wonder she needs training." _Triple shit, I didn't even enter the mansion yet and I am already being scoffed by some young-master-jerk inside. And it looks like his month NEEDS some serious fixing as well._

Before Tenten could think of how she could chop up the "young master" into fifty pieces and deep fry him into burnt brown, a man who reminded Tenten of her hunting partner Lee appeared in front of her.

First word that accessed her mind upon meeting: thick. His eye brows are remarkably thick... errrm, that was not nice…big…huge…enormous…okay, that was not nice either…abnormal—another wrong word for description…hmm, _special_, too special that Tenten could only focus on it before his strong voice dragged her back to reality.

"Hello, miss, your name must be Tenten, am I correct?" Upon her small nod, he continued, "my name is Gai, and I am the one and only one in this world perfect at training maids and servant with my youthful spirit! By the time you are done with my personal training, you would be good and ready to serve with all ten of your sense—like your name, Tenten!"

_Haha. No shit._ Tenten smiled lightly at him before groaning at herself. _This is going to be a long two months.

* * *

_

Aha. Sorry if it's all bad so far. For those who doesn't necessary understood my wording (I know it's bad), here is a summary for some catch ups:

Tenten is a famous hunter, and especially good at making weapons with bare hands. However, her mother doesn't think that hunter would lead to a "nice fulfilling life of normal woman-hood", thus sent her to the Hyuuga mansion to train as a maid to gain experience on "how to act more womanly". Tenten dislike this idea because a, she had to work as a maid, and b, there were terrible histories of how the Hyuugas had treated their maids. Unwillingly, she rang the doorbell, just to greet with a mouthful of scoffing from the mysterious "young-master" whom she did not meet yet. At this point, a man approached her and introduced himself as Gai.

Hope it all makes sense now. This is my first longer-fiction, so bear with me. I will do my best to finish the fanfiction…(in the past, all of my fanfictions had been discontinued or just forgotten because I ran into writers block or got lazy). Thank you.

Once again, my apology for the horrific grammar and spelling. Hopefully their improvement will be seen as I continue this fiction. Review is optional.


	2. Your next task is—…

Thanks to those who reviewed. Reviews keep an author writing (as well as inspiration).

I don't own anything but the plot and the bad grammar, thank you.

* * *

Untitled Tale 

Chapter 2: Your next task is—…

* * *

Tenten knew that going to this maid-training was one of her worst choice she had made in her life. However, she didn't think this situation could go even worse, such as now. 

Turn left, turn right; look slight up, bent down a bit… Nothing seems to cover the hilarious look of herself in the body length mirror, as the maid dress hung over her curves. As she had predicted, the colors were black and white with enormous amount of lace saw around and too many bows tied to it. Dressed in this uniform made her looked like a cream puff in disguised, and the image was certainly not pleasing this former-hunter.

"Tenten dear! You look fabulous in this dress…of course, all thanks to me for hand making this precious dress for your arrival! Aren't you excited?" Trainer Gai had hearts popped into his eyes as he admired the work on Tenten, as she mumbled low curses.

"I can _hardly_ wait for my first assignment." Tenten grumbled in whisper as she tried to look for a solution to resolve the strange way she walked, which was resulted from the dress.

"Dear, dear. Your first assignment would not begin until you have fully completed my personal training, which is going to last one week under my youthful supervise! I am going to overlook as you start to behave like a maid, and even give you useful advice for each step you take! It's going to all about us—well mainly about me, but you got the idea!" Gai smiled as he fantasized over the future-training. _God this is reminding me too much of Lee…only worse…_

---

The following days were all about training—how to enter the room, take orders, make tea, prepare desserts, set tables, help somebody to dress up, bring towels, sit with the correct ways, respond in urbane manners… All maids were to train at least one week before serving somebody, and if they do serve, the new maids always serve somebody in the lower rank, then work their way up to serving the grand master. Tenten had to admit the training wasn't that bad, as Gai wasn't a cold hard bitch teacher and actually offered good advices. However, she could say that she could hardly wait until all of this bullshit is done with. The combination of hunter and serving as maids (or slaves) still stuck out in her mind, and forced her to loss focus during the training. She often found herself daydreaming of her former life as well as her friends.

It was the forth day of her wonderful training, Gai had gave her a scroll of text on ways to set a table—101 ways to be exact. She was expected to have half of them memorized by drawn. Tenten frowned at the fact that she was stuck inside reading this boring text while the weather was blooming outside—and to be honest, she didn't think she could divide 101 into half, not with her math skills anyway. Autumn wind sneaked onto her, and she started thinking back at her old days.

If she was still a hunter, she would be doing something she likes, instead of sitting here memorizing a 101 ways to set a table. She would be somewhere in the woods, hidden in the colorful wind and autumn leaves, waiting for the next victim who happen to pass by. Once it made its grand arrival, she would start to plan her attack with her partner…

"Lee, your left."

"Roger that." A figure with green suit wrapped around him moved swiftly through the forest as he tracked down a wild hog. When the two hunters push the animal to the edge of the mountain, Tenten pulled out an arrow and aimed toward it.

"Forgive me." She whispered lightly before taking it to its death bed.

---

"Wow, Tenten, that's big! I can hardly wait until the harvest festival! You spent a lot of time fighting it?"

"Heh, thanks for the remark, Kiba." Tenten grinned proudly, "But it was no sweat."

A couple of children ran towards her, hands crowded with wild flowers while calling her name, "Miss Tenten!"

"Huh?" Before she could react, flowers were stuffed to her arms.

"My mama said to bring flowers to award your kindness for hunting for us so we wouldn't starve!" One of them exclaimed it all in one breath.

"Yeah, Miss Tenten, you are great! I want to grow up like you! Then I am going to prepare the village with the best meat they ever had!"

As the children were exclaiming with excitement, Tenten was enjoying herself—being worshipped and admired, thanked…

---

SLAM. SLAM again.

Tenten was back to reality with scrolls of text on the "101 ways to set a table" as before. Everything was the same, except her roommate, another maid, was lying in front of her tiredly.

"I'm done." The girl hissed through her teeth, and Tenten notice her upper dress was ripped into strips, exposing the pinkish skin underneath. Before she could squeeze anymore information from the girl, the door was flew open again, with Gai at the door huffing for breath.

"Kari! You couldn't just step out of young master's dinner! You should have…"

"I said, I am DONE. Out. Quit. Through it. I am not dealing with this bullcrap anymore." Kari jerked out the words as she stood up and walked toward her empty bed, started to pack. _Say it out loud girl, this whole thing IS BULLSHIT!_

"But being a maid here will earn you…"

"No! I don't care! I don't fucking care! So what if I am not viewed as the village's fucking "ideal wife" anyway! He could go whine about what he doesn't like about the fucking tea for fucking god's sake!" _Heh, she should go persuade my mother, sincerely._

"Kari, I don't approve of your language! You were well trained under me, and should appreciate that you were given a chance to…"

"Gai, she is gone." Tenten remarked as her finger pointed at the emptier empty bed.

"KARI!" Before Gai was going to run out of the door s to capture Kari, a guard came and gave Gai a private message. Gai's brow furrowed a bit, then his head turned toward Tenten and gave a sheepish grin, showing his over-brightening teeth.

_Awkward smile + Gai + private message + staring at me Go back to reading or get screw up._

Digging her head back to the infamous "101 ways to set a table", Tenten tried her best to focus on the text, which failed when Gai spook to her split second later.

"Tenten, do you wish you were doing something instead of reading this?"

"Like serving someone?" Without even picking her eyes off the scroll, she mumbled, "No. _Never will_."

"Good to hear! I have both good news and bad news for you, which one do you wish to hear?"

_Awkward smile + Gai + bad news + ignorant Screwed already._ "Whatever you wish to tell me first."

"Bad news it is!" Gai smiled, seem to appease with the respond he heard. "Well, the bad news is… I ran out of bad news, and the good news is, you will be serving young master Neji, starting tomorrow."

Tenten felt her jaw fall through the 18th floor of hell. _What the hell! Serving somebody…not to mention anybody but the young master… starting tomorrow! I didn't even completed the training yet!_ "Gai, this is NOT funny."

"It is not supposed to."

"What ever happen to completing my training? I couldn't serve some other grand master with my degree of experience! There must be some other maids available!"

"If we kept back ups, we would have. But sadly, we don't. Since too many had run away, the only one that is free now is you." Gai speaked with a cheerful tone, attempting to light up the atmosphere a bit, which wasn't working because Tenten was in too much shock. _Oh wow, TOO MANY ran away. Have they ever reviewed the reasons that they ran away at all? _"Ah well don't worry, I will always assist you whenever you needed… Seeing that you are overwhelmed with joy, why don't you take a good night sleep and wake up 5 am tomorrow for your first assignment! I would be going, so sweet dreams!" Quickly, he made his escape route.

_Mental note, _Tenten thought as she stood; _slaughter Gai before leaving this mansion.

* * *

_

That's all for chapter two, enjoying yourself, I hope? Well, the next chapter, Tenten is actually going to met Neji. It's quiet a drag that I made for Neji's appearance, but it's hard to cut up the story into chunks so people will keep reading, thus his appearance is delayed. I promise the next chapter would include the beloved Neji though.

It might take a longer time before chapter 3 is up, because mid-terms had arrived in our school and I need to spear time for that. The deal is, if I fail completely, this story will go to my discontinue catalog as I would be force to study more.

Sorry if Tenten sounded awfully rude. Plain OOC here, I need to make her independent and strong, and the only way to do so is to make her sound this way. And Gai sounded too much like Kakashi…should have made this a SasuSaku fiction but oh well.

My grammar still sucks as always, I hope I am improving though.


	3. Greetings, I am your next nightmare

Thanks for all those reviews—11 reviews for 2 short chapters was some accomplishment for my first longer fiction. For the last chapter, the equal signs were missing, when Tenten wonders about Gai's smile, it should read "_Awkward smile + Gai + private message + staring at me _equals_ Go back to reading or get screw up._" A smiliar case occurred several lines later.

The only part I own is the plot.

* * *

Untitled Tale 

Chapter 3: Greetings, I am your-next-nightmare.

* * *

Tenten was getting tired, as her eyes glazed across the room sleepily, focusing on her bed. Half an hour of last minute polite conversation practice, and half an hour of memorizing the responsibility of a maid, equal, one whole hour of extra work before sun rise. If she was a hunter, this extra trash that she performed each morning for the past few days would have been _excluded_ and replaced with an hour of sleep. Not that she hated waking up early—she used to wake up early when she was a hunter, but that was done _voluntarily_ and that yielded a whole difference. 

Plus, she didn't have to deal with Gai when she was a hunter.

"Come on Tenten! Next question!" He said with his ever so enthusiastic tone, as he took a small dance across the room. _This is so unfair, why can't Mr. Hyper-with-thick-brow-aka-perfect-maid-trainer be the maid instead?_ "How do you respond if young master said 'Bring me some tea.'?"

_Don't feel like it._ No.

_Go get your own._ No.

_Die, I am not your slave. _...Technically, she is now.

_Screw off, I need an extra hour of sleep._ Umm, suitable for the current situation, but no.

_Get off your lazy ass and make your own stupid tea, jerk._ …Nah, not like that would work for the oh-so-honored-young-master.

"…Understood. Sugar and crème?" Tenten answered weakly, her mind was distracted too much, her bed was haunting her. _Stupid jack-ass polite conversation training…_

"INCORRECT!" A loud voice boomed at Tenten's eardrum, forcing her to stop daydreaming. Gai, now tip-toed next to her head, was screeching and scowling at her wrong respond, "You forgot to add 'sir' afterwards! It is NOT polite to exclude the proper address after your respond, my dear! You can only address them with names when a, you knew them well and treat each other like friends, or b, when your status is equal to them! You, being the cute and full of spirit young maid here, can NEVER EVER address young master as equal! Now repeat 'sir' twenty times!"

_Inane morning and insane trainer, what a match. _"Sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir sir si—"

"INCORRECT AGAIN! Being a maid requires precious calculations and good memories! You had repeated the word more than 20 times—23 times exact, you should be shameful! If you can't even finish this simple task, you are going to have trouble taking orders—and that is why we hired maids! You beautiful girls with excellent memories are expected to take orders word by word!"

_You should have hired magicians and wizards instead, not me. What do I look like, the hell genius from the other side of the world!_

"Yes, you are the wise one…sir." The words chunked out of Tenten's mouth as her mind decided to whether to stab Gai with her draggers (which are in her suitcase) or to push him out of the window. This is only the morning before her first assignment, and she felt like her self-control was running out quickly like waterfall.

"Ah, that's all better! See, when you do things correctly, they are usually easier in many cases!"

_Well, unfortunately you made everything so difficult that it's almost impossible to do them correctly in the first place._

"Now we have less than one hour… time to get you dress! Chop chop!"

Roughly and harshly, she jerked the maid dress over her under dress. After tucking everything in place and scratching her fingers out of the tight uniform, she began to tie her apron around her wrist, which resulted in a loud gasping from Gai.

"AH! What do you think you are doing!" He seemed as if he was in panic and threw his arms above his hand in horror.

"Huh?" Tenten gave a questionable look as she looked at herself at the body length mirror—she didn't wear the dress up-side-down or inside-out, what the hell is the problem? _Maybe he finally realized having his beautiful dress wore by me is a permanent mistake._

"You wore the apron inside-out, dear!" Gai yanked the apron from Tenten to show her, "See this snowy gray line? This is supposed to go inside—where people can't see! Okay? Now try it again! If you showed up like that in front of the young master, he is going to believe you are in deep illness and send you home!"

_It would be better for both of us if I was sent home._ Tenten once again picked up the apron, trying to distinguish the front and back using Gai's suggestion. To be honest, nobody would be able to figure out which is which—snowy white is the front, snowy white with an extra snowy gray line across is the back—what kind of different does that make, when they are both in _snowy_ color? More importantly, _who came up with such shitty design ANYWAY?_ _Oh wait. Gai made this. That explained it._

"I should have known better." Tenten heaved a sigh as she flipped the apron front and back, searching for the negligible gray line.

After using a good amount of time, she finally discerned the front and back of her apron, and begun to tie it around. In return, she got another dreadful gasp from Gai.

"AH! You did it again!"

Not bothering to look at Gai, Tenten asked, "Did _what_?" _Why the hell is it always her problem and her fault like done everything wrong? Nobody ever told her ANYTHING in here! He should be grateful that she is actually wearing this shit instead of watching it light up in flames, but hell no, he just had to GASP as if this is the end of the world…_

"Your bow—it is crocked!" Gai exclaimed in terror as he untied it and retied it. "A bow—especially one at your wrist tells the others a lot about you! A bow could be the origin of beautiful tomorrow or damnation in future! If your bow is dirty, crocked or does not meet the satisfaction line of young master's, you would be viewed as a sallow, non-reliable girl to take orders! Whereas an unkempt bow will lead to many bad representations, a good bow will impress others, and eventually might …"

_As if anything really would really matter after these two months._

After the third try, Tenten managed to get her entire outfit to look as tidy as possible. Now everything is good, right?

Wrong. For the third time _in the morning_, her "personal" trainer gasped. _Should have pushed him out of the window while he was near._

"What?" Words were hissing out of annoyance. Three dreadful gasp in one single morning before sun rise is driving Tenten on the wall, and if Gai got the warning message, this better be the _last_ comment on her outfit.

"No hassle, dear! It's just your hair."

"What's wrong with it?" In the past few days, she had been tying her hair in buns like she used to, and this became her only source of memory that reminds her of her former life. There is no way in hell she was going to do anything to it.

"…Let it down."

"What? Why?" Let down of her hair? _Let go of her past? _ Gai better think of something quick before she starts to toss him random objects—random _sharp_ objects…

"Your hair gave a more Chinese feeling while your uniform is definitely a Western style dress. You see, young master is very concern about…what do you call it? 'Matching correctly', yes. If you went in like this, he is going to…"

"…think I am ill and send me home, I think that's the whole reason I put my hair up." _Mr. Young-master should go screw himself._

Although she was frustrated, she pulled out the pins that stabled her hair—but quickly pinned it back on, only letting several locks of hair fly under her bun. Tenten was determined, and she is not giving up on her past this easy. Once she was done dressing up, she waited for a while for the _forth _gasp to come around—but it never did. Good for Gai, now she doesn't worry about murdering her dearest trainer.

She was just ten minutes from her first task—waking young master Neji up at six.

---

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…_

Tenten stood in front of Neji's room as she took several deep breathe, there was still 5 more minutes until six o'clock kicks in, so she could relax a bit, so she supposed. The truth is, it is hard to relax in such a dense mansion, in fact, this whole mansion seem to fill with harshness as Tenten walked down to Neji's room.

Walking from the maid's dorm to Neji's room was not that long, yet it was long. The whole walk took less than five minute, but it felt like a whole year as she moved down the ally. There were other maids passing by, each of them seem to have different clothing with similar pattern—black and white, laces and bows. It was not the dresses that dragged Tenten's attention, but their face—they were all emotionless, blank as white paper.

She suddenly felt grateful that she was stuck with Gai instead some other people.

_Oh wait, scratch that, this morning if far too memorable to be concern about._

Shaking thoughts away, she focused her gaze on the hallway clock. Gai said that Neji was picky, and she better be on time if she wants to make a good impression. Not that she really care about what good impressions is going to bring her, but certainly it's going to help her surviving the next two months.

Exactly 6 o'clock. She crashed the door, went in, and took a deep bow to show _all the shitty _respect for HER damn master.

"Good morning Nej—sir, it's time for your morning …routine?" She picked up her gaze from the ground and realized she was bowing to an empty bed.

_Shit, must have entered the wrong room._ Just before she turned and leave to search for the "young master's" room, a cold sneering tone stopped her.

She recalled this voice.

---

"…_New maid?" The "young master" sounded puzzled, "By the way she responded, no wonder she needs training."_

_---_

_Him_. The same damn bastard she heard behind the wall. Now she could actually meet this jerk, eye to eye.

"You were late." A figure with long dark chocolate colored dressed in plain white appeared in front of her. He had pearl eyes that seem as if he could see through everything, making Tenten shivered a little. His face was handsome and sharp—except his frown had masked it all. "Give me a reason."

"I came on time, sir." Tenten responded in the most polite way she could ever said, staring at the plush carpet that was ahead of her. For some reason, she felt dangerous against this boy, though he didn't look any older than she was. _Is it because we are in different rank?_ "However you weren't in the room…"

"Maids don't talk back." Neji snapped, getting a little bit annoyed at Tenten's existence. "If you weren't late, then I wouldn't have been up already."

Tenten chose to remind quiet as his criticism sunk in. This doesn't look like a wining battle, and at this rate, he sounded like he could crush her now.

Not that his threading voice would scared her, she was just pissed. _What the hell? This is her first time!_

"You were late one minute. Do that again and I will not be tolerant." He said it as-a-matter-of-fact, face turned away.

_What the hell does he think he is, the fucking god of this planet? One whole shitty minute damnnit! If only I was as high in rank as he is, I would have bashed his skull in half…in thirds…in fourths…_

"What are you waiting for?"

"Eh—I mean, I don't quite understand what you needed…sir." She had to lower her gaze again, she is starting to hate all this—the reason why she is here, her morning training, him, having to give respect, him and his pickiness, her status, him, him, _him_…

He looked at her for a while, puzzled and frustrated at the same time. "Who is your trainer?"

"Gai, sir."

"No surprise, your skills are far from excellent." Neji said without any emotion, as he shifted from her left to her right, "nevertheless, your ribbons on your hair are crocked."

_Control yourself…don't bash his face in half…Control yourself…don't rip out his lungs…Control yourself… Control…_

"I will let you go this time, but you better be ready tomorrow." He sent him one of his famous death glare, however her head was lowered and didn't see it. "…Do you know how to get to the kitchen? After waking the master up, maids were sent to serve breakfast."

_He should be a maid, Mr. I-know-everything-about-maids-better-than-you-do._

"Uh, I do not know, sir."

"Clueless and useless." Neji said without looking, "Just return tomorrow, knowing what you would be expected…"

_Control yourself… Control yourself… Control yourself… Don't kick him in his stomach…Control yourself…_

"…and when will you be needed…"

_Control yourself… Control yourself…Don't whack him in the skull… Control yourself…_

"…If by tomorrow you are still below my standard expectation line…"

_Control yourself… Don't kick his dick hard… CONTROL damnnit…_

"…I would not be tolerant, do you understand?" He finished, waiting for her respond.

_CONTROL YOURSELF EVEN IF THAT MEAN YOU MISSED AN OPPORTUNITY TO MURDER HIM RIGHT ON THIS SPOT…control…_

"Yes sir, I am merciful upon your forgiveness…"

…_you low life bastard…_

…sir." She finished, half scowling at him.

"It's your majesty or Neji-sir. Don't forget the name is the most significant part. You are dismissed." And with this, he walked out of his room to "fish" for some breakfast, this wasn't the first time he came across some air-head maids, but he was surprise that he controlled himself from further reactions.

---

After Neji exited, Tenten stomped her way back to the maid's dorm, discarding all of the awkward looks on others who passed by. This morning had far exceeded her standard patience, thanks to Neji, and right now all she needed now is rest.

Rest, rest well on her cold and empty bed, forget all of this rubbish and dream about her past again, and maybe punch somebody while she dream, especially somebody named Neji, if he ever _accidentally_ slipped into her dreams. However, before permitting her soul to take a break, she needed to complete several task.

First thing off the list, _kill Gai for letting her look like a total fool._

"Oh, Tenten! You only been there for ten minutes and you are off already! Such a record!" Gai was coming toward her way, having some sort of bread in his left arm.

_Right on._

"Gai…how dare you MAKE ME GO THERE WITHOUT REALLY COMPLETELY YOUR hell-like TRAINING AND EXPECTED ME TO SERVE SOME goddamn HONORBLE MASTER WHILE NOT TELLING ME WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

_One sentence twenty complains, done._

Gai looked at her with full surprise, then slowly he grinned, "…you are the first one who didn't cry."

"Huh?" _What did he say?_

"Nothing that would matter, but if you wish to know what you were suppose to do, here is a list and some other good advice I offered." He pulled out a list—a really long list and handed it to Tenten as he finished his bread. "You dismissed already?"

"No, I just happen to wander around in this screwed up mansion enjoying a tour with Neji-sir." _Okay enough of this garbage. Let the bed embrace!_ "So… should I go read this list over… in my room… by myself, sir?"

"How could you waste such a golden time for training? Now that you knew some facts about master Neji, you should train even harder to impress him and show him your best!"

_So? Not like I care. The bed is far more important than him._

"Come, come! We will run toward the rising sun and start your forth day of training—how to make a master's bed with classy styles!" He said and dragged a horrified Tenten with him.

_I swear, when I have my draggers with me, I swear I will pull out ALL of the insides of both Gai and bastard Neji._

---

Day two and day three of serving Neji went even more terrifying, as more insulting criticism poured out from his mouth.

"You were too early."

"The tea is too cold."

"You added too much crème for this."

"More sugar would be needed."

"The table is not ready in _my_ expected standard."

"The bed is still messy."

"The water is not warm enough for shower."

"The water is too hot for bath"…

By the end of the forth day she served, she was too fed up with this crap. It seems like NOTHING please him—everything is always too warm or too cold, too nice or too messy, too sweet or too bitter. Tenten concluded that either Neji was acting as Mr. Picky, or he was just trying to piss her off. Either case, he _needed_ to be bash in half.

This person was simply too sour for this world, _how she pity him_.

At midnight, Tenten was still wide awake, due to all the frustrations that had occurred. Her head was a volcano with lava that was 800 degrees inside, boiling and ready to go.

She wants to do well and certainly impress others, but so far she had done everything the opposite. She wants to act as herself, but she was forced to act as a hypocrite. She wants to take a break from all this work, but everyday was dragged up earlier for excessive absolute rubbish maid-training.

_ABSOLUTE GARBAGE._

"Aghhhhh, I can't take this place and bastard any more!" Furiously, she opened her suitcase and took out several of dull pieces of wood and rocks, and skillfully started to sharpen them. "Weapon master" was no rumor as she earned her nickname with her famous skills of making weapons and operating them with her bare hands. Soon, the pieces of wood were filed into sharp needle-alike arrows that can slice through one's skin.

_Part one complete. Now, a picture…_

Using a darker piece of rock, she drew the face of Neji on a piece of rag with addition curse words to surround the design and nailed it to the wall. Upon finishing her masterpiece, she smirked inwardly.

_Part two all good and ready to go._

After inhaling deeply of the cold night's air, she charged toward the picture. _One slice, two slice, three slice._ Without much trouble, the hopeless paper was wounded with muti-scratches crisp-crossed. Still unsatisfied, she punched the paper, ripped it off the wall and started tearing it as it slowly processed towards the bare wooden floor. Before it even reached the ground, the picture of hand-drawn bastard Neji was split into an amorphous phase, lying quietly along the ground.

Just then a shooting star dashed by, and Tenten made a wish by yelling at the open sky.

"I wish I NEVER have to deal with him AGAIN!"

Once coerced her anger out, Tenten climbed onto her bed and fast asleep with much satisfy. She believed she even grinned with victory as she dreamt about her past.

However, she forgot to check her room before performing her dreadful weapon skills, as a pair of snow white eyes observed her actions tonight…

* * *

Chapter 3 done and uploaded! Cheers :) Alas, such a pain in ass chapter though. 

Don't get me wrong, I adore my fanfict, I probably like it more than any one of the fellow readers who are currently staring at your computers. I guess an author has to like their piece and continue writing.

But it's still pain in ass. I want the chapters to get lengthy, yet rich and juiced up with contents all the same time. It's hard, I have seen many others who tried to make the chapters long and max out the word count—but their fiction were horrific in plot that I have to quit during reading. Revisiting the two previous chapters, they were too short for comfort and the pacing was too fast. Did you readers realize that too?

I want to be indifferent, like some of other excellent writers, so I tried to detailed every single movement and remarks Tenten made towards her life as a maid. I want the pacing of the story to be longer, but not entirely dragging on forever as I am a fan of "getting straight to the point". I hope this chapter represents the goals I tried to complete.

Hope you guys enjoy reading Tenten's nightmare—maids certainly doesn't fit her well at all, and that was the whole point I tried to address in the first half of the fanfict.

But HO, **I am not halfway done with my mid-terms yet**. I just happened to sneak by and feed the hungry readers. **Don't expect a new update soon.**

I made Neji a jerk-head. Sorry about that, but it seems to fit him, no? He would change though…after a long time… I mean real long time… Naruto and Hinata would show up eventually, you'll see.

Oh, I drew some images of how Tenten would look like if you kept her bun yet let some of her hair down—it could be something like sailor moon? Go there to see what I have in mind: http/img. I want her maid's look to be complete different from her original look, this would aid the story later on. Maybe you people should vote on her hair style.

I wrote too much, ja.


	4. A dream went wrong

26 reviews… that's about 8 for each chapter! Although I tried to hide my smile, I am very grateful at all the reviews. Thanks for all the royal reviewers that encourage me to continue writing. It is very interesting that nobody seem to complain about grammar and spelling though…

I am still trying to test out what text character does not show up in Sigh, wonder how may guideline do they lay down? What a mystery.

I don't own anything but the plot and the uniquely form sentences.

* * *

Untitled Tale

Chapter 4: A dream went wrong

* * *

The room was dark with cream colored blinds, welcoming soft autumn wind. It was early in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise.

_Whoo whoo. Whoo whoo._

A pair of pearls flickered in the dawn, as it gently docked from left to right, tracing the origin of the small callings. It stopped on a white dove, which had a tiny piece of paper tied to its leg. Softy, the pale hands reached up, pulled the message off it and begun scanning the snowy eyes against the indigo ink.

_Today evening sounds fine. Meet me in the usual place, I will be there before dusk and stay for the night._

A grateful smile spread, warming up the cold room.

---

"_Take this bastard! And this!"_

It was the village harvest festival, and the whole village had crowded into the main street area. Candles with a welcoming scent of cinnamon and vanilla was hung along the side walks, as rows and rows of tables, wrapped in colorful scarlet and pumpkin shades, was set up facing an open field. Dishes and desserts were piled up in mountains, and on top of everything, was the animal that Tenten had hunted a few days ago, now spiced and prepared, decorated with fruits and flowers petals. It was a sight of reunion, celebration and awards. Tenten enjoyed herself as she walked past her sit, which was engraved proudly with her name.

"Hey chick, like the flower decorating on your dish? Personal masterpiece." A girl about her age with her blond locks whipped into a pony hair approached her, exchanging greetings. She was Ino, the village's "flower girl", skillful in every single way as long as plants were involved, and admired by guys for her daring sapphire eyes.

"Heh, love it. Thanks for the hard work." Tenten responded gratefully, as her eyes drafted towards Ino's back. A man with spike hair was mumbling lightly, and Tenten immediately recognized the frown that was hung on Shikamaru. She drew the conversation to another direction, attempting to aid the lonely soon-to-be-boyfriend.

"So, any guys in mind?" Tenten was not the usual female that people would be chatting and gossiping about opposite sex, as she is well known for her boyish actions. Ino immediately realized where this discussion would lead to.

"Oh, you talking about HIM?" Ino raised her voice purposely, as she knew certain somebody was eavesdropping on her. "Nope, just have some BASTARD-JERK-ASS-STALKER happened to be paying minor attention to me. Why?"

"Nothing, just because… ummm, almost approaching the age to settle down." Tenten remarked, as she saw Shikamaru started to head towards them.

"You sound like Sakura…speaking of who, haven't seen her in one whole year…" Upon finishing her sentence, a hand grabbed Ino at her waist, as a voice rung next to her ears, "Still angry? How troublesome…"

"You are the one who is pain in ass." Ino shot back, jerking his hand off her while unable to hide the scarlet shade that spread across her face. Tenten recognized this scene and voluntarily backed up as these two going-to-be lovebirds break each other's neck. Heck, she was not going to drag herself into any trouble between the word "love" or "romance", no thanks.

Her mind was drafted toward her long lost friend, Sakura, another well admired young lady and a determine hunter like her. Sadly, she didn't see her since the last time, which was one year and three months ago, when she was forced to become a maid of the infamous Hyuugas. _How is she doing? Does she still hunt? Where does she live now? Where is she?_ Buckets of questions flooded her mind, as she realized how she had lost a big piece of herself. Nowadays, there is nobody to show-off to, nobody to express with, _nobody_, just herself in the lonely wood waiting for the next victim, doing good deeds for others.

_Sad life._

"Now! We are going to have our targeting race! Would all interested please arrive to the opening field!" A booming voice directed from the open field alarmed all the daydreamers, snapping Tenten back to reality.

Tenten hurried toward the field to enter the contest. Once she arrived, she saw lines and lines of other hunters, all anticipating for the race. The contest was straight forward, all entered must shoot their weapons against the white boards that were set up across the field in variety of distance and sizes. The one who can aim for all the targets is the winner. She was somewhat unsure at first, but the other hunters proved themselves, she relaxed. _12 targets in a row? What a laugh, I can make them 17!_

It was her turned. She pulled out hand-made needles from her pockets and she went into her usual position, but soon stopped. The boards, which were originally white, were now replaced with Neji-sir's face. This sight made her slightly shivered. The face opened their months and chanted:

"_Make me tea."_

"_Bring me the gloves."_

"_Prepare for a warm bath."_

"_Cool off the water."_

"_The water is too cold."_

"_The tea is too sweet…"_

"Bastard!" Instantly Tenten pulled out the needles and start shooting, second by second the heads started to fade as Tenten roamed in laugher. "Take this bastard! And this! Dare you to order me again, jack-ass! Who do you think you are Mr. Pain-in-ass!"

The crowded went wild, the white boards were stabbed with needles and draggers harshly as the chanting started to decrease dramatically. When the last voice of honorable-Neji-sir was gone, Tenten was overwhelmed by cheers and claps, she felt good.

"Looks like you are having fun."

Her head turned, it couldn't be happening. Neji was standing right in front of her with his icy eyes screening her mind. And surprisingly, nobody seemed to notice that the royal young master was before them and continued cheering.

"You think you could get away from being a maid? Think again, air head." As he smirked and eyed her sharply, she realized her typical hunting clothes were switched into the disgusting lacy black and white maid dress. He sneered and got closer to her, gently yet harshly pulled her towards him. Their faces almost touched, except this scene was threatening more so than romantic to Tenten.

"Even if you did get away, I would hunt you down—in every little way I could. And when I mean hunt you down—don't hesitate to think slaughtering and death…"

"STOP!"

Coffee eyes flickered as her body trembled uncontrollably in her own bed, sweating and breathing hard. She was back to the mansion in her own room from her nightmare. Her breathe smoothed as she shifted herself towards the bathroom area, cooling herself with water. It was still early in the morning, the old clock exclaimed four o'clock quietly at the corner of the room. _So it was just a dream-gone-bad_. After a light shower, Tenten walked out just to face another nightmare.

Thick eye brows were observing her.

"What the heck!" Carelessly she tossed a punch toward Gai, who surprising didn't block or duck but instead sent flying across the room. _Why the hell did he do that! It's four! I usually wake up at five! And to make the problem worst I am half naked!_

A calm, indifferent tone escaped Gai's mouth as a replace to his usual enthusiastic self, "Did you do it?"

"What?" _Drunk teacher in the morning asking drunk questions…What is wrong now?_ "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"The note. Did you write it?"

"What note…" Before Tenten could gather more information to the current mystery, a mob of guards dashed into her room, "You Miss Tenten?"

"..Yes." Tenten was unsure at the situation now, first Gai was acting abnormally, then the guards came breaking her door, third of all, she didn't have anything on besides a towel.

"We have an emergency that requires you to attend. Please dress up and we will escort you down the hall."

_Escort? Since when am I treated like humans? _Quickly, she threw the maid dress onto herself, combing her hair at the same time. After deciding that tying her hair into a bun would be too much of work, she left her hair in long locks, and tidy up her uniform. Once she was done, the guards immediately surrounded her like humans shied and march her out of the room. She could barely hear the last sentence Gai made before she was half dragged down the hall.

"Don't say anything unnecessary!"

_What the hell is happening!_

---

Neji walked silently into the hall. He was almost angry, yet excited at the same time. Somebody had placed a note while he was sleeping—and that note wasn't any pleasing comments, but harsh and simple warning.

He unfolded the note and reread it again.

_If you don't treat the maids nicely, you are going to pay._

He grinned upon scanning at this childish remark. This is pathetic, nobody ever beat him in any form of sparing and fights (well, not unless prince Sasuke was counted as well, but he never faced him one on one anyway), but who cares, he would love to have a challenge.

Even if the challenge was against a girl, he would slaughter through it. When he said that, he meant death or killing, as his personal maid float into his image.

_Tsk, what CAN she do anyway?_ He folded the note into his pockets again as he entered the discussion hall of the Hyuugas.

---

_Cold. Cold. Cold. Damn this place everything is cold as ice._

Tenten, as clueless as before, was tied and seated quietly in an extremely large hall, facing a long black marbled table. _Seems like this family have a weird obsession with black and white, and being cold._ She was at one end of the table, while two persons were directly opposite of her. To her left, seated bastard Neji—half smirking and half bored as his eyes were observing her, and to her right, seated a girl whom Tenten never met before. Forcing herself not to focus too much on the dumb face that Neji currently had, she drew her attention to the girl.

She was in a deep violent dress, with a white scarf-alike item wrapped along her arms and neck. Her hair was matching her outfit and in contrast to Neji's lengthwise. _The pearl eyes must be a Hyuuga's family past-on. It's too bad that Nej-bastard doesn't have the same innocent look._ Unlike Neji at the other side, she looked frighten and timid, and her body was slightly shaking. Their eyes met for a split second, which the girl backed off quickly by lowering her gaze back to the table.

_What is wrong with her? Not like I bite._

"Lord Hiashi had arrived!"

Suddenly the whole hall shook like earthquake and woke Tenten up from her "observations". All of the guards and the Hyuugas were standing up and bowing in respect. Unable to stand up, Tenten just lowered her gaze.

"Please be seated." Hiashi, with the same snowy eyes that seem to be as emotionless as Neji, spoke in a powerful tone while seated himself down in the center of Neji and whatshername. Tenten saw no point of attempting to eavesdrop as the three Hyuugas exchanged conversations in whispers on the other end. She waited patiently at her place, trying to understand why she was here. A villager's message, which she heard a few months before she was stuck here, distracted her.

"Did you lock you doors at night? Stealing and missing items at this region are starting to grow, and to secure our own riches, buy locks that we hand made here! Yadda yadda…" _Oh shit, did somebody saw me last night? But it wasn't possible—I was up past midnight! Everything should be dead asleep then!_

"Miss Tenten." Everybody's attention landed on Tenten when Hiashi's voice rung again. "Could you please write a few sentences down? We would like to determine some issues."

"What would you like me to write down, si—load?" Somebody had pitched her hard on her back to make her switch the "honored-term". _Hmpt, honorable low life jerks…_

"Whatever that seem to please you, miss." He leaded back into his chairs and gave a quick snapped. When Tenten lowered her gaze, she saw paper and pens in from of her, as well as ink in midnight blue color. _Why midnight blue? Another weird obsessions of the Hyuugas?_

Tenten inhaled lightly as she begun to think of what to write down. _Okay… so this is exactly like one of those pain in ass paper exams I did when I was a child, now plan a respond…_

_Fuck you, Hyuuga bitches. _No. There is no way that is going on the paper.

_Neji is an asshole, he doesn't need maids, he needs slaves._ Unfortunately, no.

_This house is filled with nightmares, being maid is a nightmare._ No, again.

As Tenten fantasized over what she could write down on the paper, Gai's warning gleamed at her in her mind "_Don't say anything unnecessary_." Pulling back all of her personal feelings, she wrote down "_I am Tenten, a maid of the Hyuugas._" When she was done, the paper was passed to a guard, who dashed to the other end of the table as the three Hyuuga's examine it. It didn't take long before Hiashi spoke again.

"What were you doing after your dismissal with Neji?" He questioned, and Tenten was getting nervous, _did they spied on me and knew what I can do?_

"I went back to my room and took a shower. I was at bed before midnight…Lord."

"Are you sure you didn't exit the room after midnight?"

_Shit shit shit, they knew! Where is god and why isn't he besides me!_ "No sir, I stayed in my room _(not sleeping but throwing shit at a picture of Neji)_ until this morning, lord."

"You absolutely positive?"

"Yes, lord." _Please don't let them know please don't let them know please don't let them know pleasedon'tletthemknowwhatIdidorwhatIcando!_

"Miss Tenten, do you understand what the situation is? Lying will directly result in death in this mansion." _What? Death is part of this drama!_

"Lord, please forgive my rudeness but I do not understand what I have done wrong…" _I should some reward for extreme acting now…_ "I am aware that my limited experience is not enough to satisfy young master's needs (_she thought she heard Neji snorted at this statement_), but I was not mentioned the reason why I am here instead of continuing my usual routine of serving…"

"You were not aware of why you were sent here? None of the guards told you?" Hiashi was puzzled while directing death glares at the guards who stood side by side with Tenten and pretending they were deaf.

"No, lord."

"…" Hiashi gave out a light sigh, taking the pieceof crumbled note in front of Neji and handing it to a guard, who quickly laid it out across for Tenten. "Sometime after midnight, somebody had dropped a note in front of Neji's room, which is what you are currently reading."

"But, lord, this is a threatening note." Tenten spoke lightly, half shocked at what she was reading. She was relieved when she realized they weren't charging against her for what she did last night with her drawings, but still curious and clueless at why she was brought here.

"We knew, that is why we are having this meeting now… Apparently the note was addressing that Neji wasn't treating his maids fairly. Thus we call upon you, since you are his personal maid and new to the Hyuugas. We hope that you understand that statements like this would not be tolerant in this mansion, punishment from beating to death would be given when such actions were committed…"

"Why did you bring me here, lord? There were many other maids in this mansion…" _Okay he just said a lot about death and beating and torturing but what is his main point!_

"You don't get it don't you." Neji snapped, getting annoyed at where this is heading. "Let me sum it up for you, new-comer. Somebody was idiot enough to put a threatening note at my door, and we are accusing you for doing it…"

"Neji, mind your manners." Hiashi said, still as calm as before.

"Sorry, master. Lord Hiashi was addressing that you were the closest suspect that we could concluded in committing such crime. Consequently we sent you here to understand your last night activities and to give proper justify to current issue. As we were discussing the matter, it seemed that all of the evidences were directing to you. If you admit guilty to this, you would be punish determine by the degree of crime…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS GARBAGE JUSTIFICATIONS YOU GAVE!" The patience line had hit bottom, Tenten was tired of all of this—she was treated like shit, then she was accused of threatening the Hyuugas? What the hell? _Have some brains here morons! If I was smarter I would jumped out of the window and runaway instead!_ "To be honest, lord, madam, and young master-whatsoever, I am new, but as fresh as I get, I am not dumb enough to disobey the laws of the un-written Hyuuga's constitution, knowing that I am low in position!"

Tenten let out a puff of anger, as the faces of the opposite side remind emotionless. After an awkward amount of silent, Hiashi spook again, "How may you prove your position, Miss Tenten?"

_Okay, this is tricky, they want to see what I can prove—and I am not going to back up just because your face is powdered with snow and is stoned from drinking too much wine! _"Lord… I will prove myself by escorting Neji from tonight to tomorrow morning."

"Escorting Neji?" Hiashi raised a brow, he does have to admit that she has some guts to stand up for herself ,which reminded him of some other pink head girl who went missing 4 months ago. With this in his mind, he chuckled.

"Are you really that foolish? Somebody just wrote me a threatening note! And we are accusing that you did such crime, and you attempt to prove truth that you are so called innocent by escorting me? Isn't that the same as 'knowing a snake would bite, you still tried to test the theory by letting it bite your finger'?"

"If you have better ideas, Neji-sir, I hope you would be kind enough to share with lord Hyuugas and your personal maid!" Tenten shot back at Nej, furious now, "I can prove that I am pure innocent in my way. If you were indeed attacked by me, then I failed to protect my great innocent and by all means, have me in death row! The truth is, I don't need to and have no intention in making you suffer, nevertheless in a threatening note!"

"Is that a challenge?" Neji smirked.

"Enough, enough Neji and Miss Tenten." Hiashi coughed loudly to calm the two youngsters down. _Gee they fight like married couples…_ "Miss Tenten, although I am somewhat suspicious at your actions considering last night's threatening note, I would give you a chance to prove yourself. You could escort Neji for tonight (Neji rise to speak but Hiashi stopped him by a simple hand signal), however, if any part of Neji was found injured, then we would have to give you proper punishment. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you for your mercy, lord." Tenten lowered her gaze at Hiashi while giving a grin that exclaimed _ha, bit that jerk-ass_ toward Neji. Neji frowned in dismay, as he, the greatest fighter in this whole mansion, is going to have a weakling as a bodyguard. _Ironic, nah?_

"Dismissed." Hiashi stood up and left, as whatshername and Neji followed.

---

As the three royal Hyuugas traveled down the ally, Hiashi started exchanging conversation with the youngs.

"Hinata…you seem to have a strong desire in pushing Miss Tenten in admitting the crime, why didn't you speak then?"

"F-Father… I believe y-you have mi-misunder-s-stood me. I ha-have no in-intention in involving-g with such t-trouble…" The pearl eye girl answered as her eyes shifted from left to right uneasily.

"Really…" Hiashi left this topic hanging, as he altered his attention to Neji. "Neji, I have never seen you speak so much in front of others."

"Please don't misunderstand this situation…I am just trying to weed out the useless and crimials."

"Is that so? I though you might have something for that young girl…" Neji gave a disgusted look on his face. "You know your settling age is almost here…"

"I have no intention in getting marry, master." Neji interrupted a little too soon, causing Hiashi to half snicker among himself.

"Yes, yes… I will have guards set up for you tonight, Hinata, as we are unsure whether to trust that young maid or not." Hinata let out a small "thank you" while her sour face was betraying her words. _"It almost worked."_ Her inside exclaimed.

"And Neji?"

"Yes, master?"

"Don't let your guard down tonight. Even if it wasn't her, you would still have to protect yourself as some other foe had invaded our mansion." Hiashi finished and left the two behind, _he still wouldn't refer to me as "uncle"…Sigh…_

---

_Bed, this morning is far too exciting, not to mention I have to stay up all night again for some stupid prove-me-innocent-case…bed is good…sleep is good…_

"Tenten! You are alive!" Gai was jumping towards her when he saw her walking on her own two feet. _Tsk, back to his own self. He could have stayed stoned for the remaining day! _Tenten had twenty seconds to decide whether she should runaway or to suicide herself by jumping out of the window nearest to her.

_Oops, ran out of time._

"I was so worry about you!" Gai gave Tenten a bear hug, squeezing all the reminding life out of her. She had to use almost all of her energy to push him away from a tighter gripped.

"What the heck let go I need to sleep!"

"Did I hear the word 'sleep'? I hope I didn't because it's a beautiful day out and you youngsters have enormous amount of energy to spend! Now without wasting another minute, we will ride in our youthful shoes and refresh ourselves with more training! Did you know young master wrote down a list of advice that you could train on?"

_Aren't I surprise?_

"First item on the list!" Gai pulled out a list that is twice her length, _how could he HAVE so much to COMPLAIN!_ He pointed to the first item and announced, "Tea making! Come on, to the kitchen I say!"

Once again, Tenten was dragged further away from her room to another hell-hole training.

* * *

To those who tried to guess, I can't tell you whether Neji saw her weapon-smashing the picture because I want to keep the suspension going. However, I can tell you that the WHOLE mansion contained living things that HAVE white eyes.

And maybe the fact that Neji remarked "_Tsk, what CAN she do anyway?_" should aid in figuring out how much Neji understands Tenten thus far.

I spent an awful amount of time addressing the warm atmosphere that the village gave in order to make a contrast when Tenten was seated in the Hyuugas hall, hope the readers notice that and don't regard that as "dragging on". Sakura is a special friend to Tenten, so I spent one paragraph describing her, BUT NO, Tenten doesn't have any romantic feelings against the former hunter.

Hinata sounded evil for several lines, I tried to resolve that by making her speak in broken sentences, but that attempt had failed. She is innocent, but she does have some sort of plan which I have not mention yet.

The person in the beginning paragraph is going to left unknown until later (meaning next chapter).

Patience, readers! **Still not done with mid-terms! **These damn exams dragged on. I will return to my wonderful studying now…why the hell is US history so long and explained in such boring tone… The teachers are getting paid too easily.

I only proofread this twice. So grammar mistakes are a must in this chapter. Sorry about my wordy-ness too.

**Thank yous**: little wolf blossom for corrections. I knew something was wrong with that word, stupid me. Thanks :)


	5. His last words

Thanks to all those reviews/worshipping/admiring/correcting. I am glad that there are people who enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing. Oh, I did respond to some reviews by sending messages…Personally, I don't like to reply to each review within a story, that's not me.

I don't own anything by the plot and the grammar mistakes.

* * *

Untitled Tale 

Chapter 5: His last words

* * *

_Almost midnight._ Tenten stared at the old wall clock which is clicking in low hollow sound as her mind battled herself from falling asleep. Recalling that she woke up four in the morning and had passed through her day without a break, she was struggling to stand in front of Neji's door with her feet. She used to don't mind having restless nights, actually in the past she always had sleepless hours because of the need for a perfect timing while she hunts. But serving and being a maid changes everything, the only reason she was up now was to fulfill her promise to the Hyuugas and exchange brutal punishment as she was accused of "attempted-wrongdoing-to-Hyuugas". _Basically I am doing this so Neji can't bust my ass._

She inhaled lightly, drawing in cold autumn air into her mind. She was still in her normal maid dress—the lacy puffy dress that made her walk strangely when she tried to travel down the hall with a slightly faster speed (or maybe because the _elegant _heels were eating up her energy), with several handy "tools" hidden. Within the sleeves, she got two pieces of thin sliced wood slid in; and under her dress she got several packets of explosive powders. Tenten was brilliant enough to not bring any iron-alike weapons with her, as she knew that would only add suspicious upon herself if they were found (Tenten highly doubt about that though).

The thin slices of wood could only be considered a weapon if an individual understood enough of the air content and could blend their attacks with the movement of air. This weapon could result in a powerful hit if used correctly, otherwise it would shattered into pieces within seconds. Concluded it all, these woods were to consider as useless and fragile as heck and could not possibly be remarked as a weapon by common people.

The explorations on the other hand could cause damage to targets successfully as long as one tossed the packets hard enough. Since this weapon is sensitive among touch, Tenten separated the explosive powder inside into two neutral piles by a brittle piece of tissue paper, which permit the weapon to stay harmless until the powders were mixed together when Tenten throw them.

All in all, she was more than ready for this mission of escorting, if her body wouldn't give in to sleep.

The clock rung silently, alarming the mansion that it had just passed midnight. Gai warned her that the amount of guards would usually decrease by midnight (but for tonight the number would probably react oppositely), therefore she would have to stay extremely cautious and wry after the grand bell had called.

Silent mocked the hollow hallways, as she could no longer hear anyone no more but her own breathes. _This is going to be a long night._

---

_Gloves, checked. Noodles in warm container, checked. Candles and matches, checked._ The pale hands helped itself to the gloves as the young girl tucked herself into a dark violet cloak while her eyes watched the clock warily. _It's almost time._

In front of her were rows and rows of guards—all sleeping soundlessly on the floor. She had sprayed some sleeping perfume on them, something that she brought directly from an herb store in the village… What's the girl's name that made her this potion again? Uno? Eno? Alas, something with a "no" in the end of the name. With the spray keeping the guards unconscious, she could probably stay out of this mansion until dawn.

She gave a light smile. So father thought that guards would keep her in, nah? _Nobody keeps me in, especially when…_ Her hands hugged the container with noodles tighter as a strawberry blush spread across her small cheeks. _Nothing is stopping me tonight._

Silently she sneaked out of her room and started to dash to the closest exit.

---

_Nothing happened, nothing is going to happen. What the heck happened to the genius assassinator? Shouldn't he or she start to execute the attack already?_ Tenten stared at the blank wall in front of her dully while attempting to keep her mind from drifting to her past again. She had sat in dark for long enough.

At the first few minutes bypassed midnight, she swung her head from left to right and right to left, attempting to track down any suspicious movement if any was found. Then she figured that the assassinator attack in groups, thus she centered herself in the hall. Afterwards she thought that they might attack from the ceiling, so she positioned herself by Neji's door again.

But nothing happen thus far.

After two hours, she lost spirit to this escorting job and sat down by the door. The weapons which are hidden under her arms were itching while the quietness of the hallways was bothering her. Her mind was persuading her that nothing is probably going to happen tonight, she just got an easy way out while keeping her butt fried by the all mighty Neji.

_Still, I hoped something DID happen though. There is no fun keeping the hunter waiting…Especially when she could always choose to waste this time on resting…_

Heavy foot steps alerted Tenten from her daydreaming stage as she rose to her feet. Someone was sprinting toward her, somebody who seem to be light weight and slightly shorter than she is. She flashed out the wooden pieces, as her body positioned into her "standard fighting mode". _Bring it on, sucker._

---

_Crap. Guards weren't supposed to be outside of her room!_ A girl dashed across the hall as her breath quickened. _Okay, screw the exist that's near the kitchen, guards were probably hunting for me now._

"Check over there! Lord Hiashi would punish us personally if they found the heiress missing this early in the morning! Faster!"

She made a turn and stopped sharply as she saw mob of guards passed her without noticing her. She let out a small relief, which was quickly replaced by fright as two thin slices of wood held firmly in front of her neck.

"So, you are the fearful threaten note writer?"

---

"What do you want from Neji? Answer me and I'll see whether you are worth a game."

It was a good thing that the attacker thought the woods were knifes, the quicken of her breathe had signaled Tenten that the captured was scared.

Tenten quickly observe the girl she held as she awaited for an answer. She was indeed slightly shorter than she was, as predicted. She had a dark colored cloak all around her, keeping Tenten from seeing more of what she had, but by the way her hands were crossed, Tenten could tell that she was holding something in front of her chest, not just anything but something extremely heavy. _Could that possibly be a weapon?_

After another moment of silent, Tenten could no longer take the suspension. If a person takes this long to respond to her simple statement, he/she is probably planning a counter attack, which is what Tenten doesn't need now. _I have to at least see her face to predict the next move she got._ Silently, Tenten raised one of her leg and aimed at the knees of the unknown girl, which result in a quick collapse.

Once the girl was on the floor, Tenten picked up the chin to take a better look at her face while keeping the weapons handy. She was shocked when she realized who she was staring into.

White eyes, the same precious face that she saw this morning. _Oh crap, I just messed with a Hyuuga. _There is no way she is going to get out of this mess now, she was accused of writing dumb things to Neji, _AND _caught harassing Hyuuga whatershername. _Screw this I still want to live!_

Tenten released her hands from the girl, wandering whether she should apologizes for her rudeness saying that she thought she was the dumb assassinator, or runaway and have her face hidden in the forest for the rest of her life. Before words flow out of her mouth, the girl cupped her hands to Tenten's jaw, silencing the stunned maid. A mob of guards dashed by them in a hurry, some whisperings light warnings among themselves.

"The kitchen area is clear. Heiress Hinata is not there. Have you checked the library area?"

"Upper commander guard sire, the library area had cleared. The only hallways we had not checked are…"

Hinata released her hand from Tenten, as Tenten's eyes docked uncomfortably, staring and listening to the last guard who passed them. Both of them knew they were beyond screwed. Hinata knew she if she was caught, never mind meeting him, father would not let her go easily without proper "lessons". Tenten knew if anyone caught her in current position, they would all misunderstand the situation and thought she was the one who kidnapped the heiress, she might as well as suicide herself right at this spot.

The two girls thought in darkness for a few seconds. Hinata observed the surroundings, suddenly she recognized something that lighted up her hope for escaping. She quickly tapped Tenten's shoulder, causing the maid to jump a bit.

"Sorry about my rudeness the small one just thought heiress madam was the assassinator of the night…" Tenten blurted out words all in one breathe, but Hinata quickly stopped her.

"I… don't tell anyone that you saw me here tonight." Hinata said as her eyes shifted back and forth.

"What?" Tenten was a bit surprised at her point, _how does she think she could get away from this? There are guards everywhere now!_

"Just don't tell that I was here, please?" The white eyes were begging as the foot steps alerted her. _I must get out quickly, they will know if I don't._

"Whatever you wish, ma—heiress." Tenten answered the short pleaded from the heiress, though she still questioned at her plan. Actually there is nothing she could do about this—she was the maid, she had to listen and do whatever she was told.

"Good. They are coming that way, remember to act normal!" With her last comment, Tenten felt the heiress crawled behind and started running. The yellow flames had distracted her from further investing the situation as a guard stopped in front of her.

"You! Have you seen heiress came by?"

_Well he got SOME manners._ "No sir, I am just guarding Neji sire as appointed."

"Oh really?" The guard gave her a doubtful look, but Tenten didn't reveal any evident of lying on her face. "Good enough. Guards, check the other halls!"

"Should we still do a safety check with master Neji's hall, commander guard?"

"That is not necessary, this hallway is a dead end. Now go!"

_Dead end? Then how the hell…?_ Tenten turned around, but she couldn't sense anyone staying on the dark hallway, but emptiness and complete stillness. _How did she get away?_

---

Five in the morning. Neji's eyes opened slightly as it read the clock on the wall. He got off his king size bed, jumping into his regular training clothes. It was his daily routine, to train before the maid gets here and wake him up. He usually train around four thirty by sneaking out through his room window to the nearby forest, then sneak back in minutes before six, pretending that he was asleep all this time when his maid carelessly wake him up.

Before he rushed to his usual training, he took a peak to see how his maid was carrying out her so called "escorting" job. He remembered how months ago there was a pink hair girl who offered to do the same thing, except her plan failed when they searched through the hallway carpets and found draggers with her name engraved in them. He sighed at himself upon recalling that memory, _stupid pink hair maid._

He cracked open the door and give quick observations around. Surprisingly, he found her still on her own feet, eyes swung from left to right cautiously. Although it was far, he could tell her body strength was low, and her eyes were blood shot red with huge eye bags. He frowned at the untidiness of her dress—all folded and twisted into a rag-alike, and it was interesting how her underarms seem to be tidier then the rest of her dress. He felt slight regretful for sending her up all night, but this feeling had quickly disappeared.

_Hmpt, she took this upon herself. If she was smarter maybe she would have not written the note in the first place._ With this in mind, he closed the door and went for his training.

---

_Just thirty more minutes…then I will have to wake the bastard up…if I still have any reminding energy to do so…_ Tenten wouldn't dare to look into the big windows that are next to her, as she knew it would probably reflect somebody who looked like a torn table cloth. It was not her look that she minded, but the fact that her face would remind her that she stayed up all night for the benefits of some bastard who she could care less. Her limbs were numb and her vision was getting blurry from the lack of rest, it was her determination proving the Hyuugas who she is that kept her standing.

To keep herself awake for the reminding time, she started to think of ways to discard the weapons which she held through out the night. The wooden sticks were easy to handle, as she simply tossed them out of the nearby window to destroy the evident of having a pair. The explosive powder, on the other side, requires her to untie the packets and separate the powder so they would remind alienated and untouched. Since the powder was fairly limited to her supplies, she just divided the powder into two neutral parts and tied the harmless packets to her waist under her apron.

As she was tidying her dress once again before waking Neji up, she thought she saw the heiress walked by, escorted by guards around her. However when she wanted to take a closer look, they were already gone. _That's probably my mind playing tricks on me again…Grr, I am too tired for anything, at least I proved to Neji that I didn't do anything foolish._

Six exact, she walked into the room, attempting to wake her master up.

Instead of seeing that Neji in his covers, she saw Neji sat up on his bed, bandaging his right forearm, which was covered with blood. Before she could listen to his endless complain about her usual lateness, Tenten's body gave up on her. _Ah crap, doesn't look like I am going to make it._

She collapsed to the ground and her thoughts were shut off.

---

…up…wa…

_Where the hell am I?_

…up…wake…is…en…

_Oh yeah, I collapsed to the floor. Tsk, Neji sire would complain on my incompletion of my duty…_

wa…up…wake…up…Miss…en…

_Wake up? They must be kidding me…at least I have a good excuse to lay here lifeless for several more minute._

"WAKE UP TENTEN!" A violent shook broke Tenten from her short sleep as a pair of thick eye brows frown in concern.

"…the heck?" Tenten snapped herself back to reality, as she found herself back on the same chair in the Hyuuga discussion hall. _Curses, my head hurt._ "Why…What is the time?"

"It's a little past seven." Gai informed her with much relief, but his relaxed emotions were soon straightened up. "So… you didn't do it? You were sent here for an emergency again."

"What emergency?" Tenten questioned. "I escorted Neji whole night, and he was harmless…"

Then she saw her trainer's face deepen as flashes of scenes before she faint came back.

_Instead of seeing that Neji in his covers, she saw Neji sat up on his bed, bandaging his forearm, which was covered with blood…_

"…oh, that." Tenten understood why his trainer swirled with sorrow and seriousness, he must have want to get her out of this mess. However, just because he WAS harmed, it doesn't provide enough evident of her hurting him…right?

"Do you know why his arm is…?" Gai asked in a plain voice with trace of hopefulness lingered.

"No sir. I had fainted when I walked in and saw him in such condition." Tenten responded, "…is that going to affect…?"

"Yes." Gai interrupted, this time with more sadness. He seemed to have recalled some bad memories in his mind, and the face worried Tenten. It wasn't a good sight to see a cheery trainer to be covered with pain. "In fact, this might lead to death."

Tenten's mouth opened but words were trapped in the prison. Gai continued without looking at her, "Lord Hiashi came into Neji's room to check whether he was okay or not. Although the lord of this mansion is fair in judgments and normally would not misjudge others without understanding the situation first, he was still fearful that something might happen to his step-son…"

"Neji is a step-son?" Tenten gasped with disbelief as her trainer answered her with a silent yes. _This is far too much for a morning._

"…let me continue. So he went to his room just to check whether everything is fine and to see whether you were off task.

Instead of seeing what he would expected to see—maid standing with her head bowed and Neji all dressed and ready to go, he found you unconscious lying on young master's lap.

Apparently, young master Neji had caught you right on time as you collapse to the ground. He was trying to wake you up by shaking your shoulders, however, some minor explosive powder was caught and exploded right on his injured arm. This light explosion had ripped open the bandage that Neji had applied previously.

When lord Hiashi entered the room, he saw you lying there half dead on young master Neji while he was covered with blood. I was quickly sent to his room to take you out to this discussion hall."

Gai finished, now looking at Tenten, who is in a stage of shocked and stunned. _So putting the powder at her waist was a fault. Now what?_ Tenten tried to speak but was unsure of how to form sentences. After an awkward moment of silent, Tenten's mouth slipped out words softly, "So, my punishment is…"

"They haven't determined it yet." Gai answered, swinging his sight back to the doors. "I don't know, you did promise that young master Neji would remind untouched yet he was bleeding this morning… I just hope that…

"_Tie her up." Hiashi ordered as they put ropes around her, tightening every time it circled around her small waist. His student had broken a promise, and he could not do anything to help her as he saw the pink hair struggled hopelessly._

_After several moments, the maid stopped resisting the guards as her hands were now stabled behind her waist with thick ropes while her leg tied up like a mummy. Hiashi with his emotionless voice rose again in the cold chamber, "Now."_

_Stick rose and lowered, Gai could hardly kept his vision up. He heard her called out, half pleading and cursing that she didn't do it. Hiashi ignored her words as he asked the guards to quicken the beatings. Red marks and scars were deepened on the pastel skin as her voice echoed through the halls. The pace of the rising and lowering of sticks quicken._

_He couldn't do anything. He was her trainer, and he couldn't do anything. Young masterNeji was beside him, his face emotionless as well. Gai felt that his anger had spark within himself while glancing over Neji… How could he just look at this without disgust or horrified? Why isn't he saying anything or oppose? She is HIS personal maid after all._

"_Everything is laid down in the beginning…Don't expect me to change the fate, Gai." Neji muffled soundlessly as he sensed Gai's glare._

_Gai wanted to speak to young master Neji about this, but the young boy had turned and left the chamber without another word._

"..Gai sir?" Tenten looked at her trainer with mild curiosity. Gai usually isn't the one who pause in his speech.

"…Ah, nothing. I just hope nothing really bad is going to happen to you." He pulled a weak smile, trying to persuade Tenten there shouldn't be anything that she had to worry about, but was distracted suddenly when guards and Hiashi entered the room.

Gai and Tenten rose to give respect, but was Hiashi had stopped them with his simple of words, "Her punishment for injuring Neji and writing threaten note to the Hyuugas is confirmed.

Miss Tenten, you would be put to death."

* * *

We all knew I have to stop here. What's the fun if I don't get people complaining that I stopped at the wrong time? 

My chemistry grade was screwed. I guess I would have to start planning out a more balanced life between writing this and studying. Pray that I will finish this before my head is chopped off when my parents found out that I messed up.

Neji was a gentleman for one sentence… happy? His gentleness and OOCness will not appear any sooner, so be patience, dearest readers. I finally properly introduced Hinata the first time (and her secret lover who we pretend we do not know of). I think I messed up the Hinata personality… but oh well, that's how things goes for now!

Yes, yes. Ino was the famous herb-using potion maker, if you didn't caught it during the reading. And the pink haired maid is somebody we swear we are clueless thus far, right.

Sorry about this chapter's set up, all choppy and scattered. I just want to introduce all different people's view points. Hopefully I didn't confuse anybody by doing so.

Well… chemistry here I come (dashed to study). See you all next time. Oh, and if I obviously spelled something wrong or did some laughable grammar mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me in the reviews. Thank you.


	6. His story, Their memory, Her life

It seemed like everyone is confused by my story line. A summary is provided in the end of this chapter for any catch-ups. Sorry if I write really confusingly. And thanks for all the reviews. I think I replied to those who questioned.

**And this is NOT NejiSaku fanfiction. Don't get the wrong ideas (you will see why later).**

I don't own anything but the confusing plot, which is soon going to get resolve.

* * *

Untitled Tale

Chapter 6: His story, Their memory, Her life

* * *

I never meant to see her in such situation, I swore.

I didn't wanted to see her fell to her knees, I didn't wanted her to beg for mercy, I didn't wanted her to get tied up in the cold chamber, I didn't wanted to see her bare skin touches the sticks, I didn't wanted to see her in bloody scars before she left.

I didn't want any of this. _Why is everyone looking at me like this?_

I recalled that I screamed at the untouchable master, "she didn't do it!" as loud as I could. I swore I did, but he looked at me icily, and tied up her anyway. "You should come" was his last words before I realized I had headed down the stairs with him.

I saw her tied up in ropes, so tight that red marks were forming before the sticks even rise to the air. She looked at me for a split second, half tearing with fear and anger before all was wiped out when master Hiashi ordered "Now".

I watched. She begged, she cried, she screamed until energy slipped out of her hands. They went faster, and faster until you no longer see the sticks moving. Gai had watched me closely, probably wondering why I haven't ask them to stop yet. I had to admit, for a commoner, Gai had very sharp visions and knew how to hit a person without direct movements. I knew he was going to say something soon if I reminded silent.

"Everything is laid down in the beginning…Don't expect me to change the fate, Gai." These are the only words that slipped before I left the chamber.

The last time I saw her, she was covered with blood that dyed her pink hair and her cream colored skin. The maid who tried so hard to please me with her limited patience and aggressive attitude, the only person that seem to touch me closer than anyone else until that point, had left after that night of beating.

Just like my father and mother, who left so long ago.

I was born to this world, with a family and no siblings, my parents had viewed me as a treasure. I remembered how they took me to the backyard forest when I was four, barely walking and taught me how to ride a horse. At five, I was one of the smallest that can ride so skillfully that the nobles of the house bowed to me with amazement. I remembered how we used to dash to the forest, my family of three, to hop on trees and dive into rivers and enjoy a day off. I remembered those days, when I was actually happy as a human.

Then my mother started to have a second child, this was when everything crashed before my eyes.

She used to tell me, how I am going to have a little brother or sister who is going to look up to me as a brother. I asked her whether it would be like master Hiashi's daughter Hinata, who always looks up to me anyway. She looked at me with some wry, then brushed the expression off with a smile. She would tell me with the most beautiful voice I ever heard, "Yes, just like heiress Hinata, dear."

Of course I didn't know why she had a wry face, or why did she address Hinata as heiress instead of just her name, until they both passed away.

My mother had a hard time giving birth to my little brother, I heard her screamed in pain in the middle of the night. I didn't know why, my mother always covered the truth saying that "That's how I acted when I gave birth to you."

I heard there was this water on the market that can ease the pain of a pregnant woman. This water was given to the Hyuugas to every woman who is going to give birth to a new Hyuuga. However, this water is extremely expensive, and only certain people can purchase it. This unwritten law excluded my family's ability to get the water without master Hiashi's permission.

My mother needed one of that magic water during those nights, and the scarce water was running out in our family. My father went to the main family to ask for more, but no help was received. So instead, he traveled outside of the mansion during the night to get the water after learning where it is found.

All he wished was to save my mother, is there something wrong with this?

He was killed during that night by guards, who thought he was an invader. I always wonder how blind the guards had been, since my father got the famous Hyuuga white eyes too. He died that very same day he wanted to save my mother.

After my father took the left, my mother soon pasted away as well because of pain and stress. I never saw my little sibling getting out alive, nor will I ever see my parents again.

I was only five then.

Shortly after their deaths that I learned that master Hiashi was the one who didn't provide any help to my family, and resulted in this tragic. The day he took me in as a crossover of nephew and step-son, I hated him even more.

I hate how he wished to correct himself by consideration myself as a step-son. I hate how my father was killed because he was too weak for a mob of guards. I hate Hiashi for making Hinata the next heiress, another weakling who is most likely going to kill another innocent person like my father. I hate them all, and this changed my outlook towards life.

I no longer address anyone nicely, because that is not needed in my life. I no longer train because of my memories, but because I need to become the next heir of this hated mansion. I no longer wish anybody near me, because I knew deep down they are all evil and wish to overturn me. I no longer held any emotions because they will retain me from getting stronger.

And I will never ever call master Hiashi as "uncle" or "step-father", but by the title master to recall that he silently slaughtered my family roots.

I was so cold, sometimes I didn't know who I was anymore. I could beat up anyone in the building by fear, and by rank, including maids and guards. I don't view them as humans anymore, because nobody had treated me like human before.

Then the pink hair maid came to the mansion.

"Hello, my name is Sakura and I am your next personal maid, Neji-sir." She bowed, but I knew she didn't wish to give me any respect because her furrowed brow had betrayed her completely. As usual, I scoffed at her for unprofessional-ism and silently watched her reaction. I liked to watch others suffered from my countless criticism, because they will obey me either way. I liked the power I was receiving and I was hoping for one of those sour faces will appear on her ugly face.

Except that never came. Instead, she mocked back, "Well, if I was TOO unprofessional for your honored jack ass, why don't you PERSONALLY go down the maids' rooms and pick out one who matches your standard 'professional' line?"

She was interesting, I had to admitted, nobody in history had ever backfired me before, so I did what I would normally do to any resisting maids—grabbed the nearby coal shovel and started to beat her up. If they didn't know how to suffer with words, I will make them suffer physically.

After several swung and tossed, she went silent on the ground as I thought I finally got her. I felt fulfilled as I put the shovel back to the shove, nobody is going to be in my way, and she isn't anyone in the exceptions, if there were any to start with.

But then she popped up, and grinned sheepishly at me as if all the beatings which just occurred didn't hurt her.

"You have a pretty bad aim…You aimed at my goddamn lower limb, and that isn't going to hurt a bit but leave a few scars, honorable sucker." She said as she got up, dusting herself off the ground. "This is how you gain control and expect people to respect you? Tsk, may I warn you that…

You are not getting anything out of me. Save your ass for some other maids, you honorable _low life_." When she finished, she let out a loud "_Tsk_", kicked the door opened and stomped outside.

I have never been that insulted before. This troubled me, somebody as low as she is could bother me so much.

Days dragged on, the horrific relationship didn't change a bit; in fact, it was getting worst. I scoffed at her, she sneered back at me. I was nowhere in getting control of her. I kept beating the girl up, but she never seemed to fear me, for why I never quite understood.

"You are just a scared hog, who wish to gain control of everything and everyone, but trapped in your own maze in the end." She used to say this whenever I mocked her, and this always ended up angering me more than I intended to hurt her with my words. _Damn pinky._

Later I learned that she was a former hunter for the village, in fact, a medical hunter, who heals her teammates yet wounds the enemy at the same time. I also learned that she had lived somewhere else before she moved to this village, and her reason for moving was because of her parent's death. I guessed that was where the aggressive attitude came from.

There was something that wondered me too, as violent as she is, I always caught her staring at the window. One of those days I would walk down the alley and take a quick peek at whether the maid is following me, and she would be staring out of the windows.

I didn't know why, and it bothered me.

It was late, but she was still there, watching and taking her responsibility as a maid by the door, waiting for orders. I ordered her to get out, but she said something about Gai would bother her to death and remained, so I ignored her as I fantasized what I would do in the morning for training.

Then I heard screaming and rumbling of foot steps out of my window. Hundreds of yellow flames charged toward a direction, and I knew they were chasing somebody. Flashes of my father escaping attacked me that second, and the next thing I knew the fear of yesterday had haunted me as I collapsed.

_Crap, there goes my oh so honorable identity. Screw life._

I woke up later, and found myself on my own bed, laid with covers and ice bags on my forehead. I docked my eyes from right to left, and found Sakura sitting next to me in a chair, while her eyes gazed outside like usual. I sat up, and she immediately leaned forward to change the ice bag and handed me tea. I shook my head to refuse her offerings, and she went back to her daydreaming. We sat in awkward silent for a while.

"Neji…sir, what were you dreaming?"

"What?"

"You looked so frustrated when you laid there." Sakura said, eyes still glanced at the sun rise. "..your eyes twitched, your hands was brought to a fist, and your breathes quicken… All of this are signs of stress and fear…"

"Shut up. I do not fear or stress about anything." I snapped. Me, Hyuuga Neji, the all mighty fighter and controller of the future Hyuugas life, feared and stressed over the past? Nonsense… _right_?

"…" Her jade eyes never left the window, "When I was little, I always believe…

'I am going to make my mom and dad proud, and become somebody useful!' I laughed as I said this in front of this. I was so happy, because somebody is always there supporting me.

Then they were dead. Everybody laughing and screaming at the main street, 'They are dead! The criminals are dead!' It was funny how nobody was aware that I was standing in the very street at the same time as they hollered when they sentenced my parents to death.

My parents… they were fortune-tellers, very accurate ones too. If they found out that something is going to happen, something IS going to happen. Their quote was always 'You can never change the fate, as fate is already set for you…' (Neji shifted uncomfortably at this statement.)

The day before their death, they gave a fortune tell to a man, warning him that something tragic would happen to him if he doesn't give the homeless lady a shelter for the night. The man, being wealthy and all, ignored the warning, and his right arm was injured because some robbery—the homeless lady—had broke into his house to steal food and cut his arm as defense on the way out.

The man was anger, and decided to find somebody to blame at. Since the homeless lady had dashed to god knows where, the blame eventually fell upon my parents.

'Curse them for bringing misfortune!' He cried, and arrested them for harassment and other bullcrap he made up. Brainwashing the entire village at one night, he sentenced my parents to death, and that was their last chapter on my life.

After that, people regarded me as the offspring of the 'sins'. Everywhere I tailed, I heard the words 'sinners' like buzzing bees. I decided to move out of there, I couldn't take rumors anymore, so I snapped and took a step.

It was harder then I thought, as rumors followed me everywhere. I thought of killing myself particular everyday because I was so overwhelmed. Then I met these two girls down in the village.

I ran into these two females as I dashed across the village, other children had been teasing me and throwing rocks at me. Out of no where, a blonde and a brunette hair girl hopped out and beat up those other bullies, and took me to their home, a local herbal store.

At first, I refused their kindness, because I didn't want any. 'Snap out of this crap and move on! Show the world the other side of you!' The brunette girl retorted at me angrily as the blonde girl nodded at the background. They dragged me to train with them, to learn with them, to face the world with them.

It was hard to believe how I evolved from being a stone back to a girl who I wanted to be when I was five. Eventually I even found a teacher to train my medical skills, and became one of the legendary four girls of this village. That is until I was dragged here because the all mighty Hyuugas needed maids and the fate once again fell on top of me."

A silent hovered on top of them after Sakura finished her story. Neji wanted to say something nice because the situation was so familiar, but instead, he blurted out "Why should I care?"

"You shouldn't. I just thought you might want to know, since your face always shows me that you wish to know why I stare out of the window." Sakura said as she picked up herself and walked towards the doors. "Well, since you are okay, then I should head back to bed for one hour. I will return later for the usual wake up call, Neji-sir."

I felt so empty suddenly, I didn't want her to leave yet…I never really had people listened to my point of view before, and I had I feeling that she is going to be the first one. "Don't."

"Huh?" She turned around, her face annoyed.

"Uh…I mean, please stay for now." _Okay, too emotional for my own good._

"Yes, Neji sir." She went back to the original position, but her eyes were locked on my face now. At first I hesitated to tell her my story, but after a while of arguing with my mind, I decided to tell her anyway.

It was easier to tell her then I thought it would be. Just memories and words floated out as clips of past slipped through my mind, replaying each and every scene. As I was almost done with my story, I saw her hands buried her face, hiding traces of tears.

"…Crying are for weaklings. Legendary woman." I said, however confused at why she cried. As compared to hers, my story isn't really that much of a deal.

"So? Crying cleans your souls and keeps you calm once in a while." She looked up with her puffed up red eyes, glaring at him. "Plus, I am not crying for you, I am crying with you."

"I don't cry." I said, back to my emotionless self.

"You always say that, but if I leave, I can bet that you would." Sakura grinned sheepishly at me as she wiped her tear away. "You reminded me of too many people…especially this one person who had his family slaughtered by his brother…"

"Tsk, world of mistakes." I commented silently.

"Ah, you and your depressing self again. See? This is how you act if you don't get your frustration out, Neji-sir, all icy and cold and isolated that you don't even know there are people who wish to be near you to understand… Speaking of whom, you should really meet the brunette girl, she is tough and determine. She would probably change you."

"Hmpt, maybe. If I felt like seeing a lower rank personally."

"If you say she is a low life again and I beat the crap out of your honorable ass."

"Alright, nothing about…" Before I could even finish the sentence, Sakura fell to the ground. I went off my bed to examine what was going on, and realized she was just overly exhausted because of lack of rest. At this point I decided to bring her to Gai and let him handle the rest, but when I picked her up, something dropped out of her dress.

A silver dragger, with her name engraved to it, fell out of her dress. When I picked it up, questioning myself why would she carried this in this mansion, Hiashi and guards marched in, caught us in this position.

"Young master Neji! Lord Hiashi asked us to escort you for the rest of the day because lord believe a spy had entered the mansion…" Their voice tailed off as they watch Sakura laid unconsciously on my arm, and a dragger to me left.

"Why is the maid in your arm and a dragger in your hand?" Hiashi asked, eye brow half raised in question.

"I was going to bring her to Gai, master." I said without emotion again, hoping he would leave me alone. Instead of what I hoped for, Hiashi marched towards me and yanked the dragger out of my hand to examine it. Upon reading the engraved name, he signaled the guards, who quickly picked up Sakura.

"What the heck!" I refused to let go as I knew what Hiashi had in mind. But there were too many guards, allowing them to have an advantage to pull her off me. _Screw this!_

"Neji…Draggers were found in front of your room with the same engraving. I believe that Sakura is the criminal who we are searching for. Give her to me and I will determine the proper punishment."

"But she didn't do it!" I screamed as I watched them marched away. There is nothing I can do, I am as hopeless as my father when he tried to save my mother.

_So hopelessly useless._

Over time, the history cycled back to haunt me, as I realized that Tenten, my personal maid who happen to have the same personality as Sakura is going to die because of some stupid misunderstanding.

_What should I do? Should I believe this stupid maid and claimed that she didn't do anything, or should I save my identity?_

_Can somebody please lead me to the exist of my maze…_

---

Before Tenten could even respond, Gai already stood up, facing Hiashi.

"Isn't death a little bit harsh for this young lady? She had just been here for less than a month…" Gai's words were interrupted by Hiashi, who is furious now.

"Are you siding with her, or are you saying that I am wrong?" Hiashi said ruthlessly, seeming tired and had enough of this, "She promised that she was going to protect Neji, yet she ended up injuring Neji's arm when I entered the room. She is one wise little girl, Gai, you must not let your guard down just because she is new here."

The argument continued, but Tenten's brain was too overwhelmed by the situation. _Shit, I am going to die if I don't stand up for myself, but how?_ Her eyes shifted uncomfortably in the room as her body shook uncontrollably. She felt Hiashi stared and observed her every single move, trying to rip out more evidence that will lead her to her death.

_I can't believe I am saying this, but somebody, please, PLEASE help me._

---

Hinata sat on her snowy sheets as the pearls enjoyed the daybreak, where the sun clashed with the fiery clouds in a bright light. She couldn't sleep, even if she only had two hours of sleep total for this night. The container with noodles was emptied and cleaned with soap, laid quietly at the corner of her queen size bed bathtub. She smiled and blushed lightly upon seeing that empty container, imagining her crush eating and licking every single bite of her dish this morning.

Then the Neji's maid kicked into her mind. Hinata supposed that she should thank her personally, since thus far father didn't punish her for leaving at night yet. Normally if she was busted for something, Hiashi always is the one who penalize her, and the punishment is usually scheduled from the morning to whenever Hiashi thought was enough.

However, nothing had happened so far, so does that mean she is safe and the maid kept their secret? She left her room and walked towards one of the room guards, who had awaken from her sleeping potion.

"Mr, where is father?"

"The guard looked at her and took a respectful bow, "He is in the discussion hall now, heiress."

"May I ask why?" Hinata questioned.

"Young master Neji's personal maid is accused of writing the threaten note and injuring him…She would be schedule for death penalty."

Hinata felt her heart beat.

---

_A mess, a mess, such a mess._

Tenten remained silent as Hiashi listed out the reasons why she was charged. She wasn't listening, after all, there is no point to do so, and instead, she was trying to think of a way to escape her fate.

_Well, I can always support the fact that I was up all night by saying that I could have attacked Neji past midnight if I was the assassinator, right? But then that means I will have to support the fact I was up all night… Should I ask one of those guards to side with me? I do recognize them from the dark…But then again, they probably wouldn't because they live by kissing Hiashi's ass…_

Then something hit her. She remembered heiress was with her for a short while last night. _I need anyone who can prove me now._ Her mind start to race, Hinata heiress is one of the Hyuugas, so logically Hiashi should listen to her, right?

---

"_I… don't tell anyone that you saw me here tonight." Hinata said as her eyes shifted back and forth._

"_What?" Tenten was a bit surprised at her point, how does she think she could get away from this? There are guards everywhere now!_

"_Just don't tell anyone that I was here, please?" The white eyes were begging as the foot steps alerted her._

_---_

Her hopes died as she recalled the little speech the heiress begged before she left. She could tell by the way Hinata pleaded that this secret shouldn't be let out either way.

_But I am going to die, anything would save me from dying would help. If only I say this…_

"_Just don't tell anyone that I was here…"_

_For god's sake, I am GOING to DIE for some bastard! Just blurt this out!_

"…_don't tell anyone…"_

_I AM GOING TO DIE THERE IS NO TIME TO SAVE OTHER PERSON'S ASS NOW!_

"…_don't…"_

"Miss Tenten?"

"Huh?" Tenten's mind snapped back to the discussion hall, where she saw Hiashi stared at her with irritation.

"I am questioning you, whether you have any last evidence that can prove you innocent, and this time, I do not wish to hear any monkey-business." He said with his face stoned, emotionless.

"…I…" Tenten rose to expose last night's scenery, but Hinata's warning kept haunting her. _"…don't…"_

"…_don't…"_

"…_don't…"_

"…I have no evidence at all…"

_So I guess this is the end, huh…_

Somebody stepped into the discussion hall and distracted everyone. "She isn't going anywhere!"

* * *

Another one of those infamous hangers here… Sorry (grin). You are all welcome to curse and shot me dead for stopping here, but please don't throw garbage, we have to protect the environment, nah?

Sorry if the first half sounded like Neji Sakura pairing, NOTE it isn't, Sakura belongs to Sasuke in this fanfiction. I have to clear up how Sakura met and changed Neji first, then I am going to insert Tenten to do some major attack on Neji's heart/emotions, just watch (grin).

And I still didn't explain who wrote the threaten note or spy on Tenten. Maybe next chapter?

**Catch ups!** Tenten is sent to the Hyuugas's mansion to be a maid under mother's order. However, she doesn't want to because all of her closest friends had told her horrific experiments severing inside (chapter 1). Tenten trained with Gai to learn how to serve, the news of Neji's personal maid had quit force Tenten to start serving Neji starting tomorrow (chapter2). Tenten spent load of time preparing for her first impression, but got mocked anyway by Neji. A few days later, she let out of her frustration by stabbing a picture of hand-drawn Neji with her weapons. However, she didn't realize somebody was watching her (chapter3). Tenten dreamt of her past, and woke up and was charge with threatening Neji by a threaten note (which she didn't write). She was given permission by Hiashi to prove herself as innocent by escorting Neji at night (chapter 4). Tenten was escorting, while Hinata was getting ready to meet somebody (whose name is not mentioned yet). These two met at midnight crashing into each other, and Hinata manage to escape (how she did it was not discussed). Tenten stayed until the morning, and then she collapsed in front of Neji because of tiredness. As she fell, one of her weapon she prepared (the explosive powder) exploded next to her, ripping some of the pre-applied Neji's bandages apart. Hiashi came to check on Neji and found Neji injured with Tenten in his arms, thus assumed Tenten was the assassinator. As Hiashi decided what to do with Tenten, Gai recalled of those moments when his former training-maid was beat up for almost the same reason. Hiashi announced that Tenten's punishment is death (chapter 5). Neji remembered his past with Sakura, a former maid, and questioned himself what he should do now. Hinata found out that Tenten is going to die for her escape. Tenten, having no evidence to save herself from death, accepted her fate, but somebody (whom is not reveled yet) stopped it (chapter 6).

Is that all better now? Some questions are answered as well:

**Sakura** had a lot of influence in the mansion, as she is one of those who refuse to obey all of Hyuugas' law. She was beaten up because of being a suspect of a spy. Neji watched her through half of the punishment and found himself useless. Sakura WAS kidnapped by Sasuke (chapter 1) and she is NOT dead yet (I never said she was dead, she is just gone after being kidnapped).

**Neji **is cruel because he was hurt when he was little, by Hiashi, thus he refused to call Hiashi as uncle or step-father. He was accepted into the highest Hyuuga family after his parent's death, however Hinata is to remain as a heiress. He is hungry for power until Sakura came around and changed him a bit.

**Hinata** has a crush on this guy (whose name remain untold) and dislike the fact she is stuck inside the mansion. She is NOT evil, trust me.

**Tenten** hates everything inside the mansion, especially Neji. Although she hates it, she wishes to do well because of her own pride. She likes her job as a hunter and misses her past.

Comments, questions, corrections are all welcome.


	7. The Reasoning behind His Logic

**Any beta readers interest (or interested) in checking grammar for this piece?** My grammar skills should be shot dead...

I have decided to discontinue this story and move on! Bye!

…Just kidding. Don't worry, I wouldn't do that (I think), as long as the reviews keep my spirits up. Thanks for all the wonderful review… "UPDATE!" I got it.

I don't own any of the characters…besides the blue hair maid whose name is Kari and the plot.

* * *

Untitled Tale 

Chapter 7: The Reasoning behind His Logic

* * *

"…_Because I don't need a reason to protect others."_

The air was thick, drowning all who breathed it. Neji felt his mouth dried and his stomach made weird growling, complaining the emptiness it was experiencing.

Eyes, pairs and rows of eyes stared at him with absent looks, mouths rumbling with uncertainness and shocks. Neji landed his pearl eyes on the brunette head who sat on the other end of the discussion hall, lightly observing her reactions.

She was still sitting on the black marbled and cushioned chair, however, she would have fell to the ground with shock if guards were not holding her down. It was not a startling reaction she presented, as he was also amazed after evaluating what he accidentally blurted out loud when his feet carelessly took him here.

"She isn't going anywhere!"

_What was I thinking?_

---

I was furious. My eyes, though cold as snow, were flamed with fire. _What are the maids doing today? Why are they all slackening around, as if they were waiting for pay?_

I had a rough day. In the morning, I was force to attend to a Hyuuga meeting, which boring subjects were discussed and evaluated. I was extremely uninterested at what was happening to the mansion: the grapes in the mansion were difficult to produce fine red wine because the fruits were rotting faster, the limestone that structured the great Hyuuga statue outside was changing from a silk white color to slimy green, heiress Hinata had tried to escape the mansion again but wouldn't admit to the facts…

_Big Deal_.

More or less, master Hiashi kept asking me questions, as if this was a family reunion meeting. _What do you think, what do you think, what do you think…_Do I really look like I care about all the garbage that happened in here? I, Neji Hyuuga, am only interest in ruling the family and the people. Until I get my position, I could drink water and screw the wine.

After the tiresome meeting, it was already past four. I had completely thrown off my regular schedule and missed my usual horse-riding training. Annoyed and troubled, I went back to my room, hoping for a nice dinner and a light shot of apple cider with strawberries chunks in it.

_Was this too hard for a single maid to handle?_

Instead of seeing a warm dinner with my special drink, the blue haired maid (I called her the dinner maid) gave me a slightly cooled dish with a honey drink. I purposely stated that I wanted apple cider with strawberry chunks in it, and what do I get? Some rubbish in return. _What have I done to deserve this kind of respect?_

Using my daily treatment for "misbehaved maids", I arbitrary picked up a coal shovel and started to beat the dinner maid up. However, I didn't get far with releasing my frustration by physical abuse.

Sakura had somehow slid in front of the dinner maid and blocked my severe attacks. Her emerald eyes showed nothing by distasted of my actions and coldness as she signaled the blue hair maid to dash to Gai and check for injures.

"Kari, go. Let me handle him."

"Sakura, get out of my way. She misbehaved and should be punished."

"No, screw you. Kari, get the HELL out of here already." Sakura hissed as she backed up lightly, coercing the maid behind her to start running.

"I repeat, Sakura, GET out of MY WAY." My eyes were burning in gold and crimson, just a split more second until I explode.

"I refused." She replied calmly, after she pushed Kari out of the doors harshly and locked the door, trapped herself inside my room. I smirked at her foolishness for doing so, didn't realize she did this on purpose to keep Kari from entering again.

"Well, since you are so _kind_ and _caring_ and foolish enough to offer your own flash, I assume that you are expecting for the beatings?"

"Hmpt, give me all you've got, _lowlife_. At least I have the means to take the beatings."

"Pardon?" I questioned, more like demanded for an answer.

She flashed out one of her smile that swirled with bitterness, "Because I don't need a reason to protect others."

I felt my limbs numbed, and the knuckle that had bunched up so tight released lightly. I was mildly confused at her remarks and reactions. _What happened? And what's with that bitter face? Sakura you are confusing my brilliant Hyuuga mind!_

"You wouldn't understand." She accused, her normal stubborn mask hung upon her face again. "Make this quick, I still have to go back to my regular duty and get your thousand dollars night grown dried and ready before you ice-cube touch the bed sheet."

She didn't realize strings of tears had poured out from her jade eyes. When she finally did figured that she was crying, she shoveled her face backwards to prevent me from being more curious than I already am.

I felt a tint of sorry hovered my face as I kneed next to her, releasing the shovel to the side. I sat down and waited for an answer instead of asking her, since I knew verbal skills wasn't that great anyway. Plus, knowing who Sakura is, she would probably tell me without my questioning.

This is the first time I felt bad for somebody who had no deeper relationship with me than maid and master. It felt awkward as we sat in a safe distance in silence.

"I…injured a team mate when I was assisting the famous hunter in this village, accidentally on a trip.

We just knew each other no more than three days, and we already hated each other. I hated her hard guts and the way she sorts things out—it was hard to get close to somebody who carp straight forwards with hurtful words.

Despite this horrific relationship, she still took me on to a hunting trip with her. Actually she didn't have a choice because her other teammate, a more matured genius girl who great knowledge of how the world works, was asked to visit a nearby village for a weather predictions. The hunter believed that hunting could only worked out if two people worked together, thus I was chosen to assist her in any way.

I hated the girl, and pledged to myself no matter how bad the situation went, I wasn't going to lend a hand. I actually pledged that to my sallow heart as we marched into the deadly forest.

On the way searching for a target, we crossed our path with a few assassinators in the forest, who were in progress of discarding a victim.

Assassinators, as hired killers who are suppose to finish their task secretly, had two quick decisions they could make when their identity were discovered—dash for life or murder us so nobody could find out. At first, they made an attempt to rush out of the scene, however quickly shelved that thought as they saw their speed were no match for us, so they turned to their second plan and shot us poison needles. My team mate had no problem dodging all of them—she even had time to return several attacks. On the other hand, I was not able to block any of the needles.

I admit was no genius in combat attacks, even if I was somewhat trained before I arrived to this village. The needles were far too fast for my movement and I knew I was going to meet grim in a matter of seconds.

But my hated team mate jumped in front of me and became a human-shield. When the last assassinator fell down in front of us because he was strike by her weapon, I immediately went next to her for check ups. I knew if I didn't clean up the poison, she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

'Sakura…You know I still hate you for your slightly supreme medical skills, right?' She coughed out blood as she spoke.

'…Why did you save me then? You don't have to.'

'You don't have to save me either. I don't mind dying in the damn icy forest, I actually love the nature.' She let out a small laugh (which resulted in more coughs of blood), 'I saved you for the same reason to why you are healing me now…Because I don't need a reason to protect others.'"

I don't remember whether I beat her up afterward (I highly doubted that), nor do I remember whether Gai crashed in with a medical box in his hands, amazed at the fact Sakura was still one piece.

Some of these memories were never recalled, except…

"…_Because I don't need a reason to protect others."_

Her quote, her friend's quote…whoever quote that belongs to, had somehow printed onto my heart…

_Maybe that's where my logic laid? Curse you Sakura, you changed me too much…_

---

"_She isn't going anywhere!"_

Tenten starred at Neji with some awe, surprised at the fact that he came and sided with her. However, she was uncertain to whether she could depend her life on Neji, since he was the main reason why she was here as oppose to her daily routine. She shifted uncomfortably on the chair that she was held onto, and sensed Neji gazing at her, taking sharp observations. She curiously raised her glance from the white marble floor to Neji's face.

Her earthy and his snowy pupils met, and for a brief moment, she thought she had read through Neji's mind through the look of his eyes.

_I only want to protect your rights to exist._ This warm expression seemed to have written over his gaze, and for some reason, Tenten felt that she knew this gaze from somewhere. Scratch that, _this was the same message I gave to Sakura when we went to our first hunting trip. _

Unfortunately Neji had turned his face as Tenten had dismissed this moment by twisting her head to opposite directions, her face somehow flushed with hue of pinkness. _What is this warm feeling on my cheeks?_

Hiashi's voice rose quickly and alerted her back to her situation. "Neji, I understand that you wish to… side with this young lady, however, she is an inimical being! She tried to murder you…"

"It was a misunderstanding." Neji interrupted without much emotion, but eyes glancing at Tenten again. "I…she was too tried when she came in, and I just caught her when I happened to bandage myself from some sort of injuries."

"May I ask where did the injuries came about?" Hiashi, now interested at this situation, gave sharp eye contacts to Neji, who didn't return any because he was distracted by _his_ personal maid, whose attention remained scattered in the room.

"I walked too close to the fire place when the sparks had shot out and burnt me." _Great job Neji, as if he would believe sparks can actually be 4 inches long._

"Is that so?" Hiashi eyed him suspiciously, "Your tale isn't that credible, Neji. How can I ascertain that the young maid didn't drug you up in the morning, or gave you spells that may cause you to react differently?" He then lowered his voice to a level only Neji could heard him, "Don't you recall that four months ago an assassinator/spy had attempted to murder you? She—your past personal maid—was a pair fortunate-teller's offspring, so she probably had the magic to cased a spell on you before she attacked, but failed…didn't you learn from your mistake?"

Neji filched at the mentioned of Sakura, however, remained steady and empty as before. "You need evident to prove that she stayed out all night, _master_?"

"As a matter of fact, I do…"

"No, father! She didn't do anything! I can prove this!"

Once again, everybody's attraction was dragged to the entrance of the discussion hall onto a young girl in dark violet dress, making her way to Hiashi's side. Tenten immediately recognize this voice and this face, the elegant voice that pleaded in the dark and the delicate face which contained a bright duo of pearls that belonged to the only heiress of this mansion—Hinata.

_Oh great, like how the heck could she save me when she couldn't even save herself last night! Oh wait…she did escape last night…then how the hell did she sneak back in without being prosecuted? Unfair rankings decisions…_

"Hinata? You have evident for this young lady?" Hiashi's face showed hint of annoyance, as he couldn't understand why everyone is siding with Tenten.

"Yes…father." Hinata's finger started to twirl with timid, but her voice remained strong. "I…saw her last night when I was sleep walking."

_This isn't going to work. Even I wouldn't believe her!_ Tenten's hope was once again burnt to ashes.

"Last night, pa-past midnight, I had slept walk through…m-many places…I dreamt of somebody chased me down with a dragger (Tenten felt herself shot up with the mention of her favorite weapon in her luggage, and caused Neji to raise an eye brow at her reaction) and I was running for my life. I eventually smash into somebody, which caused me to slightly wake up from the nightmare—it was that maid who I smashed into.

I wasn't entirely awake, so I thought she just happened to be in my dream, thus I continued to dash. After a good while of time, I woke up and found myself in a corner of the book hall, and that was when the guards came and woke me to escort me back to my room.

I curiously looked around the halls as I was escorted back. As I pasted by Neji's hall, I saw Miss Tenten stood there tiredly.

Father, if she was in any attempt to murder Neji, why didn't she attack Neji before morning approached? Furthermore, if she did attack, she should have taken her chance to escape through the night instead of standing in front of his room, knowing that she was going to become a suspect sooner or later, am I correct?"

Hinata finished her address and realized everybody was watching her cautiously, thus she coughed lightly and bowed her head in embarrassment, waiting for her words to sink in Hiashi's mind.

Silence crept over the discussion hall, as everybody was interested in what Hiashi was thinking. After a dreadful amount of peace, Neji spoke up, which is an unusual scene since Neji had never cooperated with Hinata, after learning that she was the "weak" heiress of this mansion.

"I agree with her." He simply stated, "It wasn't the first time that Hinata heiress had her sleep-walking in midnight (Hinata blushed at this). Moreover, if she had any killing intention, she might have took her chance to…get rid of the heiress at night. Therefore this is a pure evident for proving that Miss Tenten had no attempt in harming me or any Hyuuga in this mansion." Neji almost smirked at his remarks, _beat that old man_.

"Hmm, Hinata you slept walk again?" Hiashi questioned, and received a quick nod from Hinata and the guards behind her, "…are you sure that you are not…"

"Father, I could throw my life away to prove that she didn't do it." Hinata interrupted Hiashi's speech with her firm belief, amusing Hiashi. As a father of Hinata, he had never seen his daughter with such determination. He chuckled to himself mentally.

"If both of you insist…

Miss Tenten, your punishment is discharged. You are to continue to serve your loyalty to Neji…" His eyes dimmed a bit, "However, if the next time…there better be none in future…you are caught with such position as a suspect of _any_ wrong doing, you would not get anyway that easily. Meeting dismissed."

_This is unbelievable, her evident of lameness actually got me freed. _

…_But why did everybody believed that she actually sleep walk? Did she sleep walk yesterday? I was sure she didn't…then again, I can't really tell anything behind those silver eyes…_

Gai hopped up to give Tenten a tight hug, as the guards backed away with Hiashi's departure. Neji quickly approached toward Tenten, however, Hinata got there before him.

"Neji…could I borrow your maid for a while? Please?" Hinata asked, as she helped Tenten up, which cause the maid to fumble with uneasiness. Neji's raised his eye brows again, but gave a quick nod and watched Hinata dragged Tenten out quickly, disappeared behind the garden of the Hyuugas.

---

_Okay, where is she taking me?_

Hinata and Tenten… more like Hinata pulled Tenten along with her to the deeper part of the forest. Tenten tried to predict what was on the heiress's mind, but nothing lighted her light bulb. After another few moments of silent dragging, the girls arrived to an area where an oaken cottage had stood under the layers of fiery autumn leaves. Hinata lightly swept some of the leaves off an area to reveal the words underneath it. It read, "Violet Mansion".

_What irony_. Tenten thought as she observed the small loft. Hinata grabbed a handle and yanked it open, allowing Tenten to enter. Inside the "mansion", there was a fireplace and two chairs. Tenten noticed that names were craved behind the chairs, however the letters was hard to discern. The heiress pulled a chair and sat down, signaling Tenten to do the same, and she did.

"Heiress…is there something that I can…do for your…highness?" Tenten picked out the words cautiously as she knew this girl about the same age held much more power than Neji.

"Oh, please don't address me as heiress, Miss Tenten!" Hinata said, lightly shook her head while smiling, "just called me Hinata…like friends."

_She must be out of her mind…Or does she wish to see me murdered by Neji?_

"But, Neji…sir would get furious at me if I addressed you with such common attitude…heiress."

"Really, huh…" Hinata said, her eyes drifting with semi-disappointment. _I guess I would never be common enough for _him_…_

---

"_Hinata dear…You are the heiress of the Hyuugas, and you must understand these rules even if you are still little…The basic rule of marriage in this home is that only people as high and as worthy as you are could marry you, unless he was a prince of this nation. You mustn't love or ask to love a lower rank human-being, as this blindness of love would only hurt you in the end…"_

Mother…

"_What if you did end up loving a different rank person?"_

Mother smiled. But it was so light it seemed as if it was fading away.

"_The lower ones would only break your heart because he would be intimidated to love you back… Hinata, loving a more worthy person means loving a strong person…You wouldn't want to marry a weak person now, would you?"_

Years gone by, and Hinata's mother had past away due to an evil sickness. However, her mother's words still lingered in her mind whenever she approached her crush. She didn't find out why until she asked him about his occupation and position.

"_Naruto… what is your job? Is the position as high as the heiress of the Hyuugas?"_

"_Hm? I guess I can say that I work for the prince…I am like his bodyguard. …But compared to the heiress of the Hyuugas, I am like a commoner in the village…Why do you ask?"_

She knew she couldn't love him, even if he was her only source of light…

_If only…I was more common when I was born to this world…_

_If only…somebody else would take the title "heiress" for me…_

_Then I would spoil myself in your embrace…Naruto…_

---

"Heiress?"

"Oh, oh! I am sorry. I was in a lost of thoughts." Hinata woke up from her daydream, and found Tenten stood up in front of her wryly. She tried to brush her bitter smile away, but it didn't fade.

Tenten spotted the disappointment within Hinata with her supreme observations, but she knew she couldn't do anything to change it. Instead, she changed the topic. "Heiress, is there a reason why we are here instead of being in the mansion? I don't want to be rude…but you don't seem to enjoy your current position… are you not?"

Hinata lowered her gaze.

_If only…I was more common when I was born to this world…_

_If only…somebody else would take the title heiress for me…_

_Then I would spoil myself in your embrace…Naruto…_

"You are right, Miss Tenten, I don't like being in the mansion… It is too cold and isolated as compare to this 'mansion'…"

_It's too cold…like winter had buried in it and slowly taking over her heart…

* * *

_

Grammar checking is always…dreadful and annoying. But for the love of readers and my work I decided to do it anyway. Argh.

But alas, I think I still failed miserably trying to search more grammar mistakes. Please notify me if you found any other mistakes.

If you haven't realized it, Kari reappeared! Indeed, she was the same person from 2nd chapter who quit and gave Tenten the job… recall? Ah well, nothing significant, just want to see whether people are paying attention in my fanfict.

I sincerely have no clue what Temari is good at…so I just jabbed some lines about how she is good with "weather predictions". Laugh at this bullcrap, mates! If you actually know what she is good at, by all means tell me!

Naruto appeared… twice, as a phase. Happy? And semi-fluff is developing between Tenten and Neji. Give them time, they will mature into sexual desired lovebirds in the future. (There is a reason why this story is rated T, kiddies).

Predictions, comments, just another shout out for update are all welcome. Although I allow anonymous review, it would make my life easier if you are logged in when reviewing, so I can reply to your review. Check my forum for anonymous review replies. Thank you.


	8. The Misplaced Angel

I didn't give up on the story, but I did give up on grammar. So, you will have to suffer with grammatical mistakes through out this chapter.

Entire chapter on NaruHina, if you haven't realize, this story is NejiTen **and** NaruHina based.  
The first few paragraphs are slightly…dark. I think you'll survive. If not, avoid rated T fanficts all together.

I own the plot, that's all.

* * *

Untitled Tale

Chapter 8: The Misplaced Angel

* * *

"_Have you heard?  
An angel flew to hell for an affair with a lost soul.  
This angered god because she had betrayed the basic policies of heaven,  
'_…Never cross over the borders of heaven…_'  
Thus he sealed a curse onto her as a punishment:  
That whenever she tries to fly back to heaven,  
The wings that carried her would  
Burn in flames…"_

"_Mother… why did the angel go in the first place? Isn't she happy in heaven?"_

"…_She was attracted to Love, Hinata."_

"_Love?"_

"_Yes, dear, love. When a person wish to feel closer to another person, we call it love."_

"_Does that mean I will love somebody in the future?"_

"_Don't you love your father? That's already a form of love."_

"_I mean, another person…somebody like the lost soul the angel tried to meet."_

"_Hinata, Hinata dear…I understand you might be too young for this, but you must be aware and prepare, because you are the heiress of the Hyuugas… The basic rule of marriage you must follow is only marry those who are as worthy as you, unless he is a prince of this land. You mustn't love or ask to love a lower rank human-being, as this blindness of love would only hurt you in the end."_

"_What if you did end up loving a different rank person? What would happen?"_

"_Hinata, a policy is a policy, and you mustn't interfere with it. Once you betrayed a policy, you would suffer greatly from the curse…being heart broke…because lower ones, those who are with a different status, would would be intimidated to love you back… Hinata, loving a more worthy person means loving a strong person…You wouldn't want to marry a weak person now, would you?"_

"_What is heart broke? Does your body spatter like the water splashes in the garden?"_

"_Sleep, my sweetest, take a good nap, and we'll continue to discuss this when you wake…"_

Her mother never told her more. To be exact, she couldn't remember too much of the speech her mother gave when she barely past six. Mother's _rules of marriage_ was the only thing that lingered, partly due to people consistently reminding her.

_But, what the heck is LOVE?_

She was not taught to love another, or how to deal with it—but instead how to read and write, ride horses and table manners. She couldn't understand romantic stories that she read before she sleeps because this emotion was never built in her system.

"_Have you heard?"_

Then the passion sparked when she first met a guard. It was strange to her, she would always find herself lingering on his behalf—chat, walk, dine…at a point, he was her personal body guard. During which, she never acknowledged the hidden desire…a desire to love, a desire to care, a desire to touch and to warm.

"_An angel flew to hell for an affair with a lost soul."_

When she did identify this emotion, she asked for his love.

"…_she had betrayed the basic policies of heaven,  
'_…Never cross over the borders of heaven…_'"_

And he rejected. The guard smiled at her weakly, "I would love to… but our rankings are different that I can't love you, so I wouldn't. Sorry, my heiress…"

"_Thus he sealed a curse onto her as a punishment  
That whenever she tries to fly back to heaven,  
The wings that carried her would  
Burn in flames…"_

Scattered and apart, she dismissed the bodyguard and swore to herself she would never love another creature whose position doesn't match hers. She tried to act normal—somebody who could entitle the name "heiress", somebody who could rule recklessly, and somebody who father wish she could become—and failed miserably.

"_A policy is a policy, and you mustn't interfere with it. Once you betrayed a policy, you would suffer greatly from the curse…"_

Each night, she would form a river of tears from her mystified love, until her eyes swallowed with redness and blurred her vision.

"…_the curse…"_

Soon, life was leaking out on her as she often find herself fantasized over the sharpness of her dinning knifes—_wonder what it feels like on my skin_—as well as the pleasure of getting hurt. She asked to spar with Neji, just to feel pain. She thought as long as her body aches, she was alive.

"Heiress, if you don't want to spar, then don't make me stay because you have the power to do so." Neji signaled his maid to bring him refreshments, "Don't act like a weakling in front of me, if you only desire to get hurt.

"Don't waste my time anymore." With that said, Neji left her.

_I am unnecessary this world._

One night, she sneaked out of the castle, desired to see her favorite guard. _ I just need to see him._ She wore a dark robe and moved swiftly through the village. Nobody had made note of her appearance as she stopped in front of the guard's house. Lightly, she tipped toed to the nearest window and peeked in.

The white eyes widen, as terror pierced her heart—the guard kissed playfully on a woman's cheek as his hands wrapped around a cream-colored blanket. A small cry let out in his arms, he bended down and nudged the face—a face with his hair and the lady's deep violet eyes.

"_A policy is a policy, and you mustn't interfere with it. Once you betrayed a policy, you would suffer greatly from the curse…"_

She turned away from the little oaken house and quickened her pace back to the town's main street. There she wandered endlessly, allowing her legs to do as they pleased. When she was finally aware of where she was, she stood at the tip of a hotel's roof, eyes swept through the heads of others.

"_Whenever she tries to fly back to heaven,  
The wings that carried her would  
Burn in flames…"_

She chuckled at this old poem that her mother told her. How foolish she acted, loving a _lower one_ and ignoring all the others warnings. She brought this upon herself. She took a step closer to the tip, images of herself scattered on the ground approached her as she smirk wildly.

"_The wings that carried her would_

_Burn in flames…"_

_There was no exit from the beginning when she first met him.  
Thus, as long as she is alive, she would be tangled in this twisted love.  
The curse will continue to haunt her, even if she doesn't love anybody anymore.  
She was unnecessary to this world._

_Unnecessary._

_Unnecessary._

_Unnecessary._

Switching off the beautiful night sight from her mind, she jumped.

" _Burn in flames…"_

---

Birds chirped lightly while her body was blanketed under a gentle cotton layer, bathed under the warmth of sunlight. _Warm, and soft. Is this how heaven feels like?_ She rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her bed, and suddenly hit her head by a hard object.

_Ouch. How could I feel pain in heaven?_

Silently, she flickered her eyes and began to screen the surroundings. She was tucked into the lower part of a wooden bunk bed that had fiery color sheets over. Opposite from her bed was another bunk bed, with a green covers instead. There was a small chair besides her bed that serves as a table, a vase of yellow tulips settled on top. Facing her was a large window that displayed the outside peacefulness. Hinata liked this simple room very much as it doesn't remind her of the icy room in the mansion with its blend of ginger and cinnamon swirled in a warm scent of spring.

_But where am I?_

"What the hell did you say lousy mouth! No wonder you couldn't get marry!"

"Heck, you are single too, _buns girl_!"

A series of crashes and pain followed the short conversation. Hinata curled herself to the corner of the bed, _what is happening? Is there a robbery outside?_ After a short while, a third voice interrupted the outside battle field.

"Ah! What the heck are you doing to my house! I have a patient here!" A girl screeched as the crashing went dead. Then for the reminding hour or so, everything seemed to have returned to normal—the peace, the quietness—and it worried Hinata even more.

_Why did it get so quiet all of the sudden? Are they all dead or something?_

"Naruto, remember to take care of her—and DON'T LET HER GET AWAY FROM HER BED."

"Yes yes, future princess-in-law, will do. And don't forget to ask Ino for some stomach herb—I am not sure I would survive much longer after having _buns girl_ breakfast…"

"If you don't like it then don't have them, second hand!" A fiery voice responded with a loud slam at the door followed.

Hinata tucked herself back into bed with questions floating through her mind. A small click was made from the door, and Hinata knew somebody had tiptoed into the room. She tried to act as casual as she could, pretend that she just woke up from his entrance as she sat up from her bed.

Her face smashed into the boy's face the second she tried to wake up. HE let out a small cry, "Gwah! I didn't know you would be awake so sudden!"

Hinata studied the guy in front of her vigilantly—golden layered spiky hair that outlined his sharp facial features: sapphire eyes that hinted with worry and joy, white teeth that contrasted his tinted cheeks. His clothing carried a trace of opulent style while not completely showing off his status—whatever that would be—with orange and white jacket masking over his deep blue under-shirt (Hinata obviously didn't know too much about what men wear). She smiled lightly as the presence of zippers on his jacket—only wealthy families could purchase zippers. _I guess I am pretty lucky to wake up to an upper-class human-being._

"Hey, hey. What are you staring at? Am I that good looking?" The guy grinned sheepishly as he dragged a chair near by him to sit down. He settled a tray that onto the small chair where the yellow tulip located. "So, how are you doing? I am Naruto, by the way."

Hinata was tentative of what to do next. She had never engaged herself into casual conversations before, and was embarrassed by it. "I'm… fine."

"Just fine? Fine? I am sure you don't feel fine, you should feel hungr. You have been sleeping for the past…whatever hours already!" Naruto removed the tray from the chair and settle it in front of her. A big dish with a silver lid on sat in front of her. Hinata looked at this questionably, uncertain to what to do before Naruto disclosed the dish for her—an immediate rush of spice washed over her as she felt her stomach groan in annoyance.

_But father said to never take food from others… It is bad manners and it gives a chance for an outsider to poison you._ Her inner self battled her hunger as her eyes swung upon Naruto's face again.

"Taste it, it is chicken soup, a very good cure for all those who passed out in the middle of the street. The _buns girl_ made it, so you wouldn't have to worry about me trying to poison you, though I doubt her cooking skills…" Hinata flushed as he mentioned this, _he sounds like he could read my mind_. After validated that he probably was telling the truth (_Well, if I did get posioned, I will just complete whatever I didn't finish last night_), she slurped silently. When she realized Naruto observed her from his chair, she tightened her smile.

"You're from the Hyuugas, right? What are you doing in such village?" Naruto asked, and Hinata flinched, caused the soup to splash over the bed sheets.

"Ah! I am sorry!" Hinata squeaked lightly, "I am sorry I don't mean to…"

Naruto paused her with his index finger landing on her lips. "Ahh, it's okay. Bed sheets will get dry within seconds, so don't worry about it! I'm sorry too…" He tailed off warily as Hinata buried with confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I didn't mean to come across the sensitive part of your life." Naruto dragged the wet bed sheets away from her, "…I guess you must have some reason to come to this village."

Dead silent hovered the room as Naruto finished. _Come on Hinata come up with something so I can get away from this embarrass situation! Think Hinata think!_

"…How did I get here?"

"Wha—oh you?" Naruto seemed surprised at which Hinata actually talked back, the warily face vanished from his face as he recalled yesterday's situation. "I was walking the ally after getting a comfort meal, and I prayed silently to nobody: "I need a pretty girl right now!" Out of nowhere, you fell down from the sky like a fallen angel, heavy as a rock when I caught you. You had a feverish look hung on your face, so I decided to take you to the best doctor I knew in this village…And that's how you ended up here. Speaking of which…"

Naruto drew his palm forward and Hinata immediately backed into the corner of the bed. _What is he doing? Did he decide to be a rapist all of the sudden?_

"Aw, no need to be that protective. I am just checking to see whether your fever had vanished! Doesn't your mother do it to you when you were sick? Now, lend forward."

Hinata obeyedas he touched her forehead. She felt her face burnt in deep scarlet, embarrassed at her shallow knowledge of "common-actions" and heated because she never been this close to anybody in a long time.

"You feel fine." Naruto reclined to his chair. "Ah…Want to go to the street fair?"

"…excuse me?"

"Don't you know about the street fair? In this village, every season there is a street fair… or festival that basically gathered people around to share their very own accomplishment within the season. The festival usually last for three days, and tonight is the first day for the spring street fair." Naruto explained thoroughly, "Although miss-doctor-in-charge told me not to take you out, but since you are fine now, why don't we go together?"

Before Hinata could respond, Naruto already dragged her up from her bed to outside, where a nice zephyr beated her porcelain skin lightly and the sun blushed in gentle orangey color. _Just like Naruto…Wait, what am I thinking?_

The couple walked in silent and entered the street, where loud voices and music crowded every corner of it. Naruto held Hinata's hand lightly, as if he was afraid she would run away the second he let go, and Hinata was grateful for his actions because she felt diffident and awkward in the street of people and stores—_normal people and stores_. He stopped suddenly in front of a store, and caused Hinata to bump into him.

"What the… They're back!" Naruto's face lighted up like a child as he carelessly dragged Hinata into a bar with him. A smell of good food rushed to take over Hinata's senses once they set foot into the bar. Tables and chairs crowded with each other, with hungry people gulping in dishes of steaming bowls on top.

"Sit here, I'll be back." Naruto settled her on a seat, and hurried behind the kitchen doors. Hinata curled up in her seat, she had never been to such crowded place before—her father always keep her out of these areas to protect her. A few moments later, a boy not much older with dark hair tied into a high pony came out with a huge grin hung on his face with Naruto followed behind, laughing as well.

"What the hell…No wonder we have doctors here, because idiots simply don't know how to treat themselves."

"Point made, Shikamaru! That's why you shouldn't have traveled. Darn, I don't even recall I have so much trouble living before."

"Tsk, food supplies don't just fall off the sky, idiot. They actually require us normal people to go buy them, with money." Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome, same as always?"

"Nah." Naruto seated himself next to Hinata, "This time, two bowls please, one for this lady next to me."

Shikamaru rose his eye brow and eyed Hinata while her face burnt and erupt violently. He asked, "Is she…?"

"Nope. Just a run-away-accident." Naruto grinned.

"Ah, I see." Shikamaru merely nodded and vanished behind the kitchen door with Naruto's order. Naruto turned his body to face Hinata, and realized her face was glued to the table with deep embarrassment.

"You alright? Don't worry about anything we just talked about, we haven't seen each other for such a long time that we had to make a few jokes in front of each other. That was Shikamaru, he came from the East, bringing the best noodles ever."

Shikamaru emerged in front of them with his hands carried the food, "You know, it's not good to talk behind others."

"It's a compliment, dork." Naruto smiled, and handed Hinata a fork, "Here, taste it!"

Hinata poke through the watery bowl and scooped up strings of noodles, carefully placing them into her mouth. It was hot and warming, and unbelievably tasty. Before Hinata realized, she had already consumed the entire dish. As she reached into her pocket for money—_I wonder if gold coins are acceptable_—Naruto paused her.

"It is a gentleman offer, please." Naruto pulled out several silver dollars, and waved at Shikamaru. Hinata couldn't help but blush again, although he talked with slang, he still act as a gentleman… as if he were somebody who lived in the castle all his live.

"Hey, Naruto, I will let you go free tonight…" Shikamaru placed a container that is wrapped with thick layers in front of Naruto, "if you take this to _her_."

"Oh? Feeling romantic tonight?" Naruto teased, and Shikamaru turned his head away. "Alright, anything for free noodles and incomplete romance."

"Tsk, shut up and move already."

Naruto lightly pulled Hinata out to the streets again. The nature had already changed into a dark event dress, with calming shades with purple dyed the sky and dim stars called out to evening wind. People settled along the sidewalkswith displays of their achievements, from beautiful hand-made glassware to soft rabbit fur that stitched together and waved into baby clothes. Hinata was in awe as explored each exhibit, with Naruto walked comfortably close and behind her. They stopped in front of a store with deep ginger and rosy scent, and a girl with creamy blonde locks approached them.

"Hey Naruto, what brought you here?"

"Evening, I thought I would bring her here to see the seasonal fair, everything looks nice this season." Naruto nodded at Hinata, and Hinata dodged the blonde's stare.

"Didn't Sakura say she was suppose to stay in bed? The medicine she provided is not going to last too long if she used up all her energy." She said, and faced Hinata, "Hey, how are you feeling? By the way, I am Ino, the one and only professional at anything related to plants. If you ever need roses for your next guy I can give you a discount!"

"Hands off the advertisement, Ino, the last time you gave a discount was a cheap trick." Naruto frowned, "I still can't believe I payed you an extra twenty after your so-called discount."

"Well, I needed a new dress."

"Point exact." Naruto grinned, "So, what's your best achievement thus far?"

"I'm glad you asked! Here." She held out a blue bottle, "sleeping potion, a mixed with proper amount of sweet pea, vanilla, apple leafs and roses' petals… It could keep you asleep more than 6 hours, I think. Want to try it?"

"Not necessary, we all know that whatever came from your store works, as advertised." Naruto replied, "Nevertheless, I'll have one."

"You have sleeping problem?"

"No. But I'll get one for her." Naruto smiled at Hinata, "And for exchange, Shikamaru made me deliver this, so I guess we are even?"

Ino's eyes immediately beamed in hearts when she saw the container, she quickly jammed the bottle of potion into Naruto's hand, robbed the container from his hands, and dashed into the store shrieking in joy. Naruto just laughed and placed the potion in Hinata's hand. "And this, for you."

"Sir…you mustn't…!" Red washed over her face as her hands betrayed her mouth and took the bottle.

"You know, the circles around your eyes are deep, implying that you probably have countless night of restless. So take it, and abuse it. Girls look nicer without those dark eye bags." He teased and helped her pocketed the bottle.

A peppy tone made its way to their ears. Naruto grabbed Hinata and traced the origin of the music, eventually leading them to the town's center. There a wooden stage was set up with a small group of musician eager to show off their music talents. Couples danced on the stage wildly, guys in their best suits and girls, while not attractive dressed to attract. They swung in circular movements and dyed their skirts with the color of music.

_They all look happy. Why can't my life be like that?_

"Looks fun, huh?" Naruto read her mind, "Want to give it a try?"

"Sir I…!"

"I'll take that as a yes then." He gently pushed her onto the stage, "Just one dance, and if you disliked it, we'll leave."

"But I'm in a robe! I wouldn't match your…"

"Stop worrying about it and dance…" He paused her once again with his index finger, "I've dance with girls in curtains, I've dance with girls in rags. You are by far the prettiest I've seen, so enjoy one dance, please?"

_Did he just said I am beautiful? Darn, his sapphire eyes are so hard to resist._ "Okay, sir, one dance."

A piece of slow music replaced the peppy one as they settled on the stage. Naruto placed one hand on her hip and the other on her hand gently, slowly he began to lock themselves to the music.

_He dances well._ In fact, Hinata was impressed. Every moves of his was powerful yet gentle, framed with deep passion as he swung her across the dance floor. Unlike other guests she danced with, who often dance to impress, Naruto was the first guy who dance for passion.

Of course, her steps could easily equipped to his, since dancing was part of the "manners" Hinata had to obtain from her daily studies. Their movements fitted together like locks and keys, allowing them to travel around the stage as if they were one. When the music died, Hinata realized they were the only one remained on stage, for everyone had backed off and watched with awe.

"One more?" Naruto teased, and signaled the musicians to continue, "You looked like you enjoyed it."

For the first time in that evening, she smiled at him.

---

They walked slowly, exhausted from all the dances. Hinata, for a rare moment, felt casual and joyful. This feeling had vanished so long ago that it was exciting to reclaim it into her emotion chart, and she hungered for more.

Sadly, she also realized she had to return to the Hyuugas mansion—her father might be worried and furiously blamed all of her guards now. Naruto voluntarily walked Hinata back to the forest where Hinata came from.

"Are you sure you don't want a stay? I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind."

"No, thank you. I don't want to worry my father anymore…I must take responsibility."

"Is that so? Well, it was nice meeting you. Good night." Naruto watched as she turned away, keeping her tears to herself. She knew she didn't want to leave the only person who persuaded joy to her soul, but what other choice does she have? She was the heiress of the Hyuugas after all.

"Will we meet again?" Naruto asked hopefully.

_Have you heard?  
An angel flew to hell for an affair with a lost soul._

"I'm afraid not, Naruto… Do you know the poem 'The Angel who Flew to Hell'?"

Naruto nodded to her, and she continued, "You understand what it implied, right? It persuades people from different class should isolate each other… When the angel realized this was a mistake to involve with the soul, it was too late for her to change her path, for her heaven wasn't a home anymore…"

"Have you heard of the ending of the poem?"

"…excuse me?"

"'The Angel who Flew to Hell' was only an openly to the entire poem…

'_Have you heard?  
An angel flew to hell for an affair with a lost soul.  
This angered god because she had betrayed the basic policies of heaven,  
'_…Never cross over the borders of heaven…_'  
Thus he sealed a curse onto her as a punishment:  
That whenever she tries to fly back to heaven,  
The wings that carried her would  
Burn in flames…_

_The angel was saddened, to her a home had vanished.  
Thus the lost soul offered her a comfortable place in his cell  
It doesn't have the same cotton seats,  
Nor does it provide the same smoothing weather.  
It was hell, none of it was similar to the way she lived.  
It did, however, provided a charming partner  
Somebody to cry on,  
Somebody to share with.  
The angel was misplaced,  
But it was no tragic,  
For her, tragedy was replaced.'_

"The entire poem was entitled 'The Misplaced Angel'."

Hinata looked into his eyes. She felt her heart relaxed and hot tears piled in her eyes. "Naruto…Thank you.

"..And my name is Hinata. Could we meet again, soon?"

* * *

I give up. I give up checking grammar and sentence structures. I give up attempting to parallel subjects and verbs. I give up proofreading. Ahh, I give up.

**If any of you readers want to be my beta-reader… BE MY GUEST. **Contact me by sending messages, tracking me down at DA… or don't contact and go ahead to grammar murdering. I am far too busy to look for a beta myself.

This chapter took me 3 weeks. Yes, three long weeks to complete, including the plot planning, the grammar checking (which probably took 50 of the time) and events arranging. Agh, it was long.

And you probably will not see the next chapter until two months later, or, if I was in a mood, by this weekend. Because I have to go cram books, and prepare for college. I would love to believe I would always stay as a kid and never have to worry about my future, but dreams seldom come true.

I gave up on grammar checking does NOT equal I gave up on the story. Heck no, I am not giving up this.

Just a preview… Some NejiTen moments in next chapter. Sorry if this chapter was overwhelmed with NaruHina, but deal with it.

And thanks to all who reviewed! I cheer for you!


	9. Bastard!

I don't own the characters... Even if I have no proof, I own the original idea of making Tenten a maid so please stop stealing this idea...

* * *

United Tale 

Chapter 9: Bastard!

* * *

"_Tenten… Don't fear, don't claim guilt to things you didn't do, don't fail to protect others with your talents, and don't regret yesterday's deeds… "_

**---**

After the first day they met, Hinata felt herself attached to Naruto. They exchanged doves (which delivers messages through the window), and met together for several other dances. She couldn't tell whether she was attracted to his easy-going characteristic, his handsome smile, or just because he was Naruto. She forced herself to learn how to make the "Eastern-noodle" to appease him.

One night, the couple won a second place for couple dancing—the judges took off points because Hinata wore a robe instead of a dress. Hinata felt bad for it, she knew Naruto was anticipated a first place when he invited her to dance tonight.

"Hinata, do you want to take the price home?" He waved the silver coated reward in front of her, his smile as bright as always. "Although I wouldn't mind bring it back to where I live, I'm sure you wish to take it as a memoir…"

Hinata hugged him from behind, "You are angry, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are angry that we didn't win the first place…" Hinata felt her face saddened, _curse it, I might cry again_. "If only I had a dress that I could take out from my place without getting the guards noticing…"

"You have to escape from your mansion? Don't you get excuse?"

"I…" Hinata knew Naruto would treat her differently if she told him she entitled the name "heiress". He probably would stop teasing her, and possibly stay away altogether. _He is going to act like the other guard._ She tossed herself between exposing her true identity or lying to him, it was a dilemma. "Well, all Hyuugas have a restricted schedule, depending on their position from the heiress. Such that, a heiress would have the strictest set of rules. Since I am one of the younger daughters, I have less restricted rules to follow. Although I did told my father that I would be in town, I didn't necessary mention I would be meeting a boy…"

Hinata tailed off, wry that Naruto would not trust her. She kept her eyes down, afraid any part of her facial expression would betray her.

"Is that so? Okay."

Then he cancelled all the dates for the next few months. This shocked Hinata when she received a note from Naruto's dove that indicated he would be busy with outside meetings. Although part of her believed Naruto distrusted her tale, she hung on and waited for him.

One summer morning, a dove—_his_ dove dropped a message that direct her to meet in front of the East gate by dawn.

Hinata's face was soaked with joy as she threw on her robe and dash outside before dawn. Naruto was waiting for her with his usual orange zipper jacket and bright smile. They walked through the forest silent, enjoyed each other's comfortable company. To be exact, Naruto walked comfortably next to her while she tried and failed to start a casual conversation.

"Hinata, do you want to dance tonight? I believe the summer festival is opening tonight."

Before her mouth slipped an immediate agreement, Hinata realized she didn't dress for the occasion. Sadly, she replied, "I would love to… but I don't have a proper dress…"

"You see the flowers over there?"

"Uh?" Hinata was bewildered by Naruto's suddenly change of subject, but she looked at where his finger directed. There a bed of violet flowers laid peacefully, closely guarded by two tall oak trees and abundance amount of yellow buttercups.

"Here, pull this." Naruto handed Hinata a handle made with leather. Hinata hesitated at first—_would this be some sort of trap he wish to revenge upon me?_—but obeyed afterward. A door emerged behind the violet flowers secretly. Gently, Naruto lead her into the little cottage. Inside the cottage was a simple one room design with some mauve curtains and several chairs.

"Do you like it? It's yours now. I named it violet mansion, although it's definitely not as grand and opulent as where you are living now."

"But sir… why?"

"I don't know. First instinct, I guess." Naruto scratched the back of his messy lock, "I thought you might need it… for private thoughts and whatnot. But the real price is behind the curtains, why don't you take a look?"

Hinata stepped behind the curtains, a beige laced dress with purple prints on top revealed in front of her. She was in a lost of words.

"You said you lack a dress, so I asked my friend Sakura to get one for you since I don't know too much about dresses. And I stored it here so you could change before you meet me." Naruto grinned while his gentle eyes brushed up against her redden face, "Shall we dance?"

This time she cried, and hugged him while swirled in happiness.

Time flew by, soon her father mention she had to look for a guy to settle down. Hinata's first thought was Naruto, but then she realized she doesn't know anything about his occupation.

"…_The basic rule of marriage you must follow is only marry those who are as worthy as you, unless he is a prince of this land. You mustn't love or ask to love a lower rank human-being, as this blindness of love would only hurt you in the end."_

"Naruto..." She listened to his heart beat as she cuddle in his board chest, "What isyour permanent occupation?"

One night in the early fall, the couple spread themselves onto nature's green mattress. Fire flies dangled around them as the blue night sky showed off its marvelous collection of stars. Naruto looked at her oddly, "Why do you ask?"

"Because… I want to know more about you?" She selected her words wisely, praying to herself that Naruto wouldn't know her true intentions. She remembered she swore to herself that she would never love another creature who doesn't serve the same position, or in other words, a commoner.

_But what would matter?_ She didn't know. At this moment, she only wished Naruto does origin from an upper class. _"…you must only marry those who are as worthy as you…"_

"I guess I can say I work for the prince…" He sat up, eyes scratched to the furthest sky in the village, "In a way, I am his body guard."

_He works for the prince?_ "Would you consider your position grand… as grand as the heiress of our family?"

"It depends on how to define it, but if you ask me, I would say I am more of a commoner to your heiress."

She felt her heart died that night.

_If only…I was more common when I was born to this world…  
If only…somebody else would take the title heiress for me…  
Then I would spoil myself in your embrace…Naruto…_

---

This very moment, Tenten missed her old friends, especially Ino. Although she didn't mind having private time with heiress Hinata and escaping from serving bastard Neji, it didn't mean she would enjoy hearing a personal love life from her.

She recalled why Ino was the perfect buffer for her and Sakura. While Sakura is a definite good hunter by skills, she has troubled love life for dating one of the most arrogant and stubborn guy. During one of those "girl talks" with Ino, Tenten could safely excuse herself to vomit in the bathroom, _romance-talk intolerable_. The truth is, she carries no interest in romance, period. There is a reason why she chose to become a hunter, instead of get marry early and have a dozen babies.

In addition, Hinata heiress's story was abstract. After a whole while of listening, she concluded that: The Hyuuga have a weird set of rules for marriage; heiress fell in love with guy one, he refused her love; heiress wanted to suicide herself but fell in love with guy two, who apparently loves her back; heiress found out that guy two's position, and figured she shouldn't love him; therefore, Tenten should solve all this chaos right now.

_Excuse me? What am I to the Hyuuga, a magic puppet?_

"What do you think, Miss Tenten?" Hinata asked with a warm yet sad smile.

_Shit. Here comes the option part. Why, Ino or Sakura, why aren't you people here when I need you?_ "Um, I think…"

"It's okay if you don't want to say anything… I just don't know whether I should continue to love him anymore… quite pathetic, right? I mean…"

"_Why don't you become a knight?"_

"For a heiress to get lost in thoughts for something unimportant…"

"…_because that's who I am, and I'm proud of it…"_

Sparks of past striked Tenten, as her mind drifted off once again.

---

A tanned figure dashed through the forest with admirable speed. His left arm held a long wooded spar. He climbed behind the target and whispered, "I am thankful, but sorry."

The trees stopped rattling.

_Dok. Dok. Dok._

A young girl swung powerfully at the practice target with her sharpened needles. So far, her had perfect aim as all the needles lined up in the centered red dot. _Hee, just one more to go, and I will break my record!_

A swift figure blocked her needle from flying to the perfect aim, and the young girl immediately knew who did it.

"Dad! I almost have a perfect target practice!" She frowned with distaste, tabbing her feet on the ground.

"Why, why, such un-lady-like behavior, didn't I warn you about the magic word? Hm?" The tall man asked, but he handed back the needle to her anyway.

"Thank you, dad." She smiled widely and made her last swing, which landed perfectly on the target.

"You've been practicing hard, eh Tenten?" The man sat Tenten on his lap, "Would you like to see how your needles would work better with a handful of motify?"

A wine bottle flew across the peachy sky, and landed directly on the his head.

"Mr. hunter-of-village… Didn't I tell you not to show Tenten anymore weapons? What if she harmed herself? You idiot!" Tenten's mother screeched at him, unsatisfied. While she continued to yell at him, he turned to Tenten and gave her a childish smile.

Tenten grinned back and headed to her dad's workshop.

It was unclear to why Tenten took interest at weapons. But ever since she was small, she would sneaked into her dad's weapon workshop and watch him devise or refine the weapons. His collection went over a hundred, and Tenten always found herself fantasized at each and everyone as she took close attention at different sharpness, the apparent differences and the proper way to operate them. Her dad never ceased her from going into his workshop, and sometimes even explained to her how each works. By the time she reached five, Tenten was training with her dad everyday with everything from bare hands to metal weapons that her mom screeched on. Tenten not only took the training as something she entertained upon, but also as a hobby to refine her weapons.

A summer night arrived, a knight knocked on Tenten family's door, hoped to speak to her father. Few mintues later, the peaceful talk turned into a dreadful beg, as the knight pleaded, "But sir, you would be such benefit to the nation! Furthermore your family would bene…"

He just closed the door.

"Dad, who was that?"

"Him? He is a knight from the king." Her dad picked her up and settled her on his lap. "He came to ask me to join the knights and be their commander."

"Oh. Why don't you become a knight, then?" She looked up innocently at him.

"Tenten… There is so many things that I could've done with myself, that includes joining the knights.

"However, there is a fine line that separates a duty from a passion. I like hunting, the challenge faced upon a quarrelsome animal, the fear every day it brought upon, was awarding to me.

"I am a hunter because the village needs me, because I enjoy being one, because that's who I am, and I'm proud of it…

"Tenten, in your life, you will also experience many different events, like the way you shoot your targets, there are many that you knew you aim at, however, there is one golden rule you must follow…Don't fear, don't claim guilt to things you didn't do, don't fail to protect others with your talents, and don't regret yesterday's deeds…"

"Be who you wish to be, and aim for the best out of what you targeted, as this will lead to true happiness…"

Tenten let his words sunk into her mind. "Dad, I know what I want to do when I grew up."

"Really? Spill then."

"I'd like to study about weapons and master all the different attacks. I'd like to devise my own weapons as well. I'd like to serve others with my skills. I'd like to stand strong when I fell into my own trap… I want to become a hunter, because it's what I enjoy."

She could feel her dad's chuckle behind her, eyes looked so soft like snow falls, melted into her heart.

---

"Hinata heiress… do you love Naruto, with your heart? Is it something that you cherish, with him?"

"Yes, Miss Tenten, but I…"

"Then what else matters?" Tenten's eyes sweeped onto Hinata's puzzled face. "My father once told me that I should only do what I wanted to do in life, thus, if you love Naruto so much (that you couldn't stop bothering me about it) you should continue to love him and think about the consequences later…"

The two ladies sat in silence for a while, then finally Hinata broke the awkward atmosphere between them, "Is that so…"

"Sorry if that didn't help." Tenten immediately interrupted, feared that the heiress would torture her for her big-mouth. "I just… um, speak from my…um…"

"No no, it's okay!" Hinata smiled warmly, "I'm glad I could talk to you like this, Miss Tenten, being a heiress, there isn't really anyone I could express as freely as this! Please don't apologize! Actually I should be apologizing…"

"Paradon?" _She apologize to me? For what?_

"Uh, never mind, it's really nothing…"

"Oh, okay then, heiress." Tenten bowed, however, she took note of Hinata's face changed when she still addressed her as "heiress".

"Let's head back to the mansion already, I don't want to make my father worry." And with this, they walked along the same path that took them here, silently. While Tenten walked, her ultra-sensitive hearing alerted her to stay behind.

"Heiress, I know it's rude for me to not escort you back to the mansion, but could I stay behind for a while, I haven't been this close to the woods for weeks, and being a hunter…"

"Oh, I understand." Hinata nodded, but pulled Tenten forward and bowed, "The note… I'm sorry!

_What?_

"The threaten note that was sent to Neji, I didn't think he would have suspect that you did it! I just thought that if I wrote a note, then the guards would give all their attention to Neji instead of me, and give me a better chance to escape to see Naruto… I didn't…!"

_So it was her, huh?_ "It's okay, heiress, the problem was solved anyway. One additional thing… I know how you hated to get label as 'heiress', however, I could not grant your wish to call you by your common name due to our position differences… however, I suppose I could call you madam, a less formal address, would that be fine…?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled in stars, "thank you so much, Miss Tenten, I don't know how to express my…"

"It's the least a maid could do." Tenten bowed.

"Ah, I better head back to the mansion now, hope you'll be assign to serve me in the future!"

After Hinata was far enough for that Tenten could no longer discern, she demanded from the forest, "Show yourself, up in the tree."

"Tsk, how long have you figure out I was here?"

"And how long have you been eavesdropping on girls, _Neji sir_?"

Neji hopped from his tree branch to the ground, where Tenten was standing, "I was too far to hear anything, and I've only been here a little while, after I was dismissed from the lecturing lunch I had with master Hiashi."

"Say, Neji sir… why do you addressed lord Hiashi by such honorable title? I thought…" _Maybe it's time for me to thank him for saving me, even if he didn't help… _

"It's none of your business." Neji quickly snapped, predicted where Tenten might lead this conversation to. _Heck, the last time I told Sakura, it was bad enough_.

"What if I DO care? Neji-SIR? What if I WANT to care?" Tenten fired back, _that humble bastard, all I want to do is to ask him one question and THANK him,I wonder how many swords had shoveled to his ass?_

He held no emotions. _Good, I will continue to bitch at him until his face show some sort of color_, "What if I really WISH to know the reason you act so DAMN crappy around me, or any other maids? What the hack, I was going to thank you for saving me, bastard! And what you do, snapped at me? I just try to see things through your point of view, to see how I could understand you better! You stupid mor…"

"Maybe because my parents are dead and it's all his fault! Okay? Happy now?" Neji snapped back, but faced away from her. "My parents are killed due to his stupid command, and that's why I called him as 'master'. I don't recognize him as anything but a fearsome man who should be over-turn someday."

"That's it? All your attitude resulted because your parents were killed only? Joke!" Tenten stomped furiously, but added quietly, "at least they didn't get their arms ripped off because of some sick people's entertainment…"

Neji stared at her, trying to understand what she implied, but Tenten didn't let him complete his thoughts.

"I was eight then, my father took me to a trip to hunt and understand geographic structure of land nearby. While we were traveling, we stumbled upon a rather poor village, and a gang of robbers were torturing an old lady for her only necklace that her husband gave her.

"My father hid me in the bushes and quickly went to help that old lady, it was unfortunate by the time he got there, she was dead. In addition, my father didn't know that this was only a small part of the gang. Soon before my eyes, there were well-over 20 people against my father.

"He didn't stood a chance. After a few moments of battling, they begun to cut and rip his legs out, chopping him up for fun. After the robbers entertained themselves enough, they left my father defendless on the ground.

"I never forgot how he suffered from pain as I ripped piece of clothing, hoping to bandage him. He told me to stop, get the map from his back pocket and run away. He explained to me that he sparkle some explosive powder onto one of those men, and how they will faced their fate sooner or later.

I recalled… I recalled that I asked him why did he save the old lady as I cried, she was so old and fragile, I said she wasn't worth wasting his life on.

He smiled, and told me that he was not saving the old lady, but her necklace. He handed me the necklace and ask me to string it upon her neck. I asked him why once again.

'Tenten, the old lady's necklace, whether we knew her or not, was probably very important to her… why should we watch her die with the most precious item stolen? Although I may seem like a fool now, there is something you should always remember…'"

Tenten suddenly stopped herself and looked at Neji, who looked directly back to her. There was something in his eyes that told her he was curious, offended, and even sorry for what he said. "Oh, what the hell bastard, you don't care, plus, only my father died, so my tragic is less significant, right? Ah, I better head back to the mansion now, why waste time on _you_ when you don't care and I have much more _important_ things to do such as ironing your bed sheets?"

"Wait…What did your father said?" Neji asked, but quickly covered his mouth, _crud, I am showing too much interest in this girl. Withdraw while I still have time!_

"Oh, so you did care, didn't you?" Tenten grinned wickedly, but told him anyway. " He told me he saved the lady, or her necklace, or whichever came first, _'because he doesn't need a reason to protect others._'"

Tenten walked back to the mansion afterwards, whiel Neji stood stolid on the same ground. He remembered that quote quite well, ah yes, it was from his first aggressive maid, Sakura. But something else also bothered him.

"_Speaking of whom, you should really meet the brunette girl, she is tough and determine. She would probably change you."_

"Tenten…?" He looked towards where Tenten left, but she was long out of sight.

* * *

Chapter 9 out after 2 months of complains and review stuffed to my mail box. I don't know whether I should be grateful or bothered. I just hope my stupid grammar wouldn't be the first thing you people complain (grumble).

Took me four hours. I was rushing to get the idea out before I forgot. Now I am's dying and shall be hospitalize for this trouble.

And good news for non-NaruHina fans, their flashback ended in this chapter, officially. From now on there should be less flash back. Hoo, don't I love flash backs…

Review, complains, questions, predictions, all are welcome.


End file.
